Life isn't always Easy
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Another story to 'IWAY' and 'WTHI' Taylor is now a teenager, and Adrianna is going into Preschool, while Quinn continues to write her books, and Santana works at the school. Life seems to be good and manageable for the family, until their hit with unexpected news that will change their lives. How will they deal with it? Give it a chance, please(:
1. Chapter 1

Life isn't always Easy

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Here it is, another story to 'IWAY' and 'WHTI.' I was going to wait to post this, but I've had the first two chapters written for awhile, so I thought, why not? This is going to have an unexpected plot twist. It's something I haven't done before, and I want to challenge myself as a writer, and I'd thought I should give you guys a fair warning now, so it doesn't throw you off when it comes up. Also, I've been picturing Ashley Benson as Taylor, but with curly hair. So if any of you like knowing who to visualize while you read, think of her. Enjoy the first chapter, and don't forget to leave a review or PM please and thank you(:

Chapter One

In the early hours of the morning, light creeps it's way into a small nursery in Lima, Ohio. Little Adrianna, now four, is just waking up. She has recently graduated into a 'big girl bed.' It's still just her crib with one of the sides taken off, and replaced with a smaller one. Adrianna rubs her sleepy hazel eyes and yawns. Then she lifts her little head up with a smile and grabs her duck before climbing out of bed. Always being the first one up, the little girl knows the rest of her family are still sleeping. She peeks her head out her door, looking down the hall to the master bedroom. Adri smiles and softly runs to Santana and Quinn's room. As expected, the couple are still asleep, with Quinn being the little spoon. Adri walks inside and walks to Quinn's side of the bed, then climbs up. She looks down at the blonde before shaking her shoulder."Mommy, I'm hungry." Quinn groans."Wake up, mommy." Quinn just turns in Santana's arms, burying her face in the Latina's chest. Adria pouts then slaps Quinn in the middle of her back."Mommy." Quinn jumps with a yelp."Owh, Adri. Mommy's tired, and that wasn't nice to wake me up like that. I'm sure Mami won't hesitate to put a few spankings on that little bottom of yours." Santana hums, pulling Quinn impossibly closer to her."You can count on it. Apologize to mommy, Mija." Adri lays next to Quinn, spooning her from behind."Sorry, mommy." Quinn smiles."It's ok, baby." Adri climbs on top of both of them and huffs."I'm hungry." Santana groans, and Quinn just giggles."Let's let Mami sleep, she's tired. I'll make your favorite, ok?" Adria smiles then kisses Quinn's cheek with a sloppy kiss before grabbing her duck, and running downstairs.

Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone, then slowly slips out of bed and joins Adri downstairs. The little girl is already watching tv, waiting for her."Blueberries or strawberries, baby?" Quinn asks walking into the kitchen."Blue!" Adri shouts. Quinn takes out a packet of oatmeal and some milk, along with the fruit. Santana and Taylor don't understand the little girl's obsession with the gross breakfast, but Quinn always sticks up for her baby. Adrianna walks in and hugs Quinn's leg."Mommy, will me and Chloe be in the same class?" In just a few days school will be starting up again, and this year Adrianna will be going to preschool, while Taylor starts eighth grade. Since Taylor started high school, Santana and Quinn thought it would be best for her to not attend William Mckinley. It would be too much for Taylor, and Santana wanted to keep her work place and home separate. Adrianna met Chloe at Cassie's birthday party, Santana says the little girl reminds her of a younger Quinn. Quinn puts the oatmeal on the stove, then places Adrianna on the counter."I don't know, maybe." She pouts."But I don't know anyone else. I want Chloe in my class." Quinn smiles, brushing some of the little girl's messy morning hair from her face."I know, baby. You'll still have recess, it won't be the end of the world if you don't share a class room."

Quinn kisses her forehead, then sets her down on the floor."Go get a bowl, this will be done soon." Adri drags one of the chairs over to the counter, and uses it to climb on top of it to get a bowl from the cabinet. Santana walks in with her hair looking similar to Adrianna's. Quinn giggles and Santana gives her a lazy morning kiss."Good morning, Mi Amor."

"Morning, love. Hungry?" Santana nods then walks over to Adri and helps her off the chair, then kisses her cheek."Morning, Mija."

"Morning, Mami." Quinn takes the bowl from Adri and puts some oatmeal in it with her fruit. Santana makes a face as she watches, earning a smile from Quinn."I think we have the only four year old in the world that enjoys that shit." Quinn snorts."Language, babe. Want some pancakes?" Santana smiles nodding with excitement."Ok, wanna wake up Tay while I make them?" Santana groans."You know that will take awhile." Quinn grins getting everything together for the pancakes."Just like her Mami." Quinn calls after her as Santana goes upstairs. The Latina braces herself as she walks into the young teenagers room. Despite getting older, Taylor is still not a morning person. The teen has the blanket over her face to block the sun streaming from her window, between her curtains. Santana opens them, earning a groan from Taylor, then picks up a fallen pillow from the floor and hits the blonde with it."Wake up." Taylor groans louder, burying her face in the mattress."Mija, don't make me count to three. Get your ass up." Taylor shakes her head."Taylor Rose Lopez, I can get the brush, or you can get up and save yourself a sore bottom." She lifts her head and glares at Santana."Why do I have to wake up so early? School hasn't even started yet." Santana shrugs walking out of the room."Think of it as practice." Taylor huffs rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hearing her phone go off she grins and reaches over to her nightstand to grab it.'Morning, Tay. Your mom wake u up too?' She rolls her eyes at Maci's text.'Yeah. Mami said it's practice. Mall today?'

Taylor takes her phone with her as she goes to the bathroom. As it sits on the counter, it beeps, indicating another text. She washes her hands then opens the new message.'Of course. My mom said Marley can take us. Anna wants to go too.' Taylor grins. They met Anna last year while touring the school, and the three girls are usually always together. Anna is a very pretty girl, with dark medium length hair, tan skin, and green eyes. Over the summer Taylor started to develop feelings for Anna and discovered she likes both girls and boys. Brittany gives her daily advice, and Taylor would say she's her favorite Aunt.'Cool. I'll have to ask my mom's first.' She pockets her phone then quickly makes her bed before going downstairs. Adrianna is now in the living room watching her morning cartoons, and coloring."Morning little sis." Adri turns and smiles up at her."Morning, sissy." In the kitchen, Quinn and Santana are eating, sitting at the small table by the little fireplace and sliding doors to the backyard."Morning, mommy." Quinn smiles."Morning. There's some pancakes for you on the counter." Taylor grabs a plate and starts stacking it."Maci texted me. Is it alright we go to the mall? Anna is tagging along, and Marley is gonna drive us." Santana grins at Quinn knowing full well of their daughters feelings for her friend. Quinn smiles and shakes her head."Sure. Adri is having a play date with Chloe today, and Aunt Brittany will be over."

"Cool, what time? I wanna be here to see her." She shrugs."Around lunch she has class today." Taylor texts on her phone again, then sits at the table between Santana and Quinn."Did you give your Mami a hard time waking up?" She shrugs."I know that's a yes, young lady. You're lucky we're letting you go to the mall. What time are you going?"

"This afternoon, we're gonna hang out at Maci's until we leave." Quinn takes hers and Santana's plates to the sink."Do you need a ride?" Asks Santana. Taylor shakes her head."I can walk, it's only a block."

"Alright, be careful, Mija." She rolls her eyes."Mami, I walk there all the time." Santana crosses her arms."I know, smart ass, but I still don't like you walking alone. You're at an age where creeps with vans pull up on the side of the road for." Taylor snorts."You really have to stop watching Criminal Minds. This isn't a tv show, it's real life." Santana lightly hits Taylor's shoulder with a glare."Don't diss my show, just keep eating." The door bell rings and Quinn leaves to answer it. Adri joins her in the hall, knowing it's her friend."Morning, Susan. Hello, Chloe. Come on in." She steps aside to let the little blonde in. Adri hugs Chloe and the girls run into the living room together."I'm sorry, I can't stay for coffee this time, Quinn. I have an early shift at the home today, but I'll be back to pick her up after."

"That's fine, have a good day." Susan rolls her eyes."I'll try." Quinn laughs closing the door then goes into the living room."Adri, honey, why don't you go get dressed. Me and Mami can take you and Chloe to the park." Adrianna and Chloe squeal with excitement."Ok, come on, Chloe." She takes the blonde by the hand as they walk up to the little girl's room."You can help me pick out my outfit." Adri and Chloe look through her closet. Chloe picks a white long sleeved shirt, with a ruffled bottom, and Adri picks a pair of black, cropped leggings."I'll change in the bathroom. Mommy says it's polite. You can play with my toys while you wait."

"Ok. Do you think your Mommy's will let us bring a toy to the park?" She shrugs."I'll ask mommy." Chloe looks at her confused."Which one is mommy, again?" Adri rolls her eyes, trying to imitate Taylor."Mommy is Quinn, and Mami is Santana. I said it like fifty hundred times, silly."

After Adrianna is dressed and has her teeth brushed, the girls return downstairs. Santana and Quinn are in the living room, and Taylor is no where to be found."Where's sissy?" Quinn is cuddled to Santana's side, sitting on the couch, both girls already dressed for the day."She went to Maci's, she won't be here until the afternoon." Santana says."Before we leave, we have to do something with your hair, baby." Adrianna looks to Santana."Mami, can you braid it?" Santana smiles."Of course. One or two?" She purses her lips, humming, then holds up to little fingers."Two!"

"Ok, go get me a hair brush and some pretties, por favor." Since Quinn has always called her hair ties 'pretties' she never stopped with Taylor or Adrianna, and Santana just says it from picking it up from Quinn. Adrianna is quick to return, and sits between Santana's legs. Chloe sits on the floor by their feet."So, Chloe are you excited for preschool?" Quinn asks. She shrugs."My mommy said I might not be in Adri's class." Chloe says sadly, and Quinn grins."I told Adri the same, but you know what?" Chloe shakes her head."What?"

"I have a feeling you'll be able to see each other during recess." She winks and Chloe smiles."Promise, Mrs. Quinn?" To not confuse any of Adrianna's friends, they said it was ok to call them by their names. Chloe is the only one who uses 'Mrs.' saying it's polite. Quinn nods."I promise."

"Awesome." Quinn shakes her head, smiling. Adrianna and Chloe have a history of spying on Taylor and her friends, so they've picked up on the teens lingo. Santana finishes Adrianna's second braid and pats the little girl's shoulder."All done." Adri turns around and kisses her cheek."Gracias, Mami."

"De nada, baby." Quinn stands up and stretches."Ready, girls?" She takes the remote from the coffee table and turns the tv off."Can we bring toys?" Adrianna asks. Santana arches her brow."Remember last time that happened? You left your bears there and they got stolen, sorry, no toys." The girls pout then race each other to the car. Santana stands up with a stretch. Quinn smiles at Santana then hugs her tightly."I love you so much, babe." Santana smiles back and kisses her temple."I love you too." Quinn leans back and kisses Santana passionately. Santana playfully slaps her bottom."We better leave before the girls explode." Quinn laughs as Santana takes her by the hand to the front door.

0o0o0o0o0

Taylor, Maci and Anna have been listening to music, and doing each others nails since Anna arrived."Tay, is your mom writing another book?" Anna asks, and Taylor rolls her eyes."Yeah." Anna looks confused while Taylor shakes her left hand to dry her nails."Do you not like her books?" Taylor arches her brow, like Quinn does."Have you actually read my mom's books?" Maci snorts and Anna looks guilty."No." Taylor rolls her eyes."She's been writing about me since I was little, so no, I don't like her books." Anna smiles."Are they all about you?" Maci gives Taylor a knowing smile and the blonde hits her with a pillow."No. The first one was about her relationship with Mami, and another one was about her mom."

"Oh. Has she written about Adri?" Taylor starts to paint her other hand."Yeap." She says popping her 'P.'

"I would hate for my mom to write a book about me." Taylor huffs."You have no idea how bad it sucks. The new one is going to be about living with a teenager. Like I'm that bad to live with." She rolls her eyes and Anna shrugs shyly."I don't that's possible." Maci snorts, and again, Taylor throws another pillow at her."Hey, now. I was nice enough to invite you into my home, you could return the favor, and not be such a bitch. No wonder your mom is getting so much money from your life." Taylor gasps and starts to chase Maci around the room."Take it back, Maci!" Anna just laughs as the girls run around the room. Hearing the noise, Millie walks in with a stern look, and her arms crossed."Maci, what did I tell you before your friends arrived?" She sighs, as she and Taylor have stopped running."Keep the noise down you have work, I'm sorry." Millie hums looking around the room, and sees the pillows everywhere on the floor."Clean up, or no mall." Maci rolls her eyes."Ok, mom. You can leave now." Millie points her finger."Don't think because Taylor and Anna are here, that I won't punish you. Drop the attitude." Millie leaves closing the door behind her. Maci groans as she starts picking up the pillows with Anna's help. Taylor sits back on the bed, and continues to paint her nails. Maci looks at Anna then to Taylor in disbelief, and throws a pillow at her head."Ow, what was that for?"

"You threw some of these too, Anna didn't, and you're gonna make her pick them up?" Taylor holds up her hand."My nails are still wet." Maci shakes her head then grins."Do I need to call Santana? Maybe a good spanking will get you to help." Anna looks confused as Taylor's face turns red, and she looks at Maci in shock."Maci! I told you that in private!" She shrugs."It's just Anna, she won't say anything, will you?" Anna shakes her head, mouthing a 'no.' Maci shrugs."See? Now help us clean up." Taylor groans."Fine."

0o0o0o0o0

At the park, Adrianna is hiding in the tunnel, trying to keep quiet. Chloe is hiding behind a tree close by. Santana and Quinn are both looking around the park trying to find them. With both girls pout, the couple were easily convinced by them to play hide and seek."I wonder where Adri could be hiding." Santana says as she looks around the playground. Adrianna giggles covering her mouth. Santana hears it coming from the tunnel, and smiles."She's such a good hider, I hope we find her before we leave, or we'll just have to go without her." Adri gasps and crawls from out the tunnel. Santana is still pretending to look for her, when Adri wraps her arms around the Latina's leg."Don't leave me here, Mami. It's scary at night time." Santana picks her up with a smile and kisses her cheek."Me and mommy would never leave you here, Mija. Mami was just playing." Adri pouts."That wasn't very funny." Quinn appears with Chloe on her back."What's not funny?"

"I knew Adri was in the tunnel, and to get her out, I said we would leave her here. She got scared." Quinn puts Chloe down, and take Adri from Santana then kisses her cheek."We would never leave you, baby."

"That's what I told her." Adrianna wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, and lays her head on her shoulder."Uh oh, I think it's nap time for these girls." Looking down at Chloe, Quinn sees her yawning. Santana picks her up and Chloe lays her head on her shoulder."Time to go home." Adrianna yawns."I don't wanna leave yet." Quinn rubs her back as she and Santana walk to the car."You can't play if you're sleepy. By the time you wake up, Aunt Brittany and Taylor will be home."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Marley has dropped the girls off at the mall, and now their looking in one of their favorite stores for a first day of school outfit. Maci spots one and snorts, then holds it up for Taylor and Anna."Guys, check out this shirt." It's black with no sleeves, and has a unicorn in the middle, that also says, 'Always be you, unless you can be a unicorn.' Taylor and Anna laugh, and Taylor takes it from Maci."I so need this shirt." Maci rolls her eyes."Do your moms know you're into chicks?" Taylor shrugs."Yeah, Aunt Brittany had me tell them. I mean, I have two moms, of course they were cool with it." Taylor drapes the shirt over her arm and starts looking for more clothes as her friends follow suit."What about your parents, Anna?" Anna's face turns pink, glancing nervously between Taylor and Maci."What about my parents?" Maci looks at her like she's crazy, as Taylor starts to feel bad for her."Are they ok with you liking girls?" Anna visibly gulps and Taylor hits Maci shoulder with a glare."Leave her alone." Her face softens up and gives Anna a small smile."You don't have to answer her, but FYI, we still love you." She leaves with a wink and Anna's face reddens. Maci shakes her head following Taylor and talking underneath her breath.

After a few more minutes of shopping, they start to get hungry and head for the food court."What are you girls in the mood for, pizza?" Taylor asks. Maci shrugs."Sounds good to me. It better have pepperoni though." Taylor rolls her eyes."What topping do you want, Anna?"

"Cheese is fine."

"Ok, I defiantly want bacon on mine." This time Maci rolls her eyes."You and your mom need an intervention on that shit." Taylor glares at her."Don't diss the bacon, or I will ends you." Maci snorts."Tay, you're about as intimidating as a care bear, and slang sounds horrible on you. It's uncomfortable." Taylor gasps and pushes Maci's shoulder."Bitch." Getting closer to the Pizza Hut stand, Taylor spots a very familiar blonde and squeals while running to her."Aunt Brittany!" Brittany turns around and smiles seeing the teen, and hugs her."What are you doing here? I thought you had class?" Maci and Anna catch up to her, and politely say hi to Brittany."I just finished, I'm here getting more pull ups for Kaden. Then I got hungry."

"Are you still coming over?" Brittany smiles."Yeah. I'm starving though, so, I'll be eating first. Do you girls want to join me?" Taylor smiles and silently asks her friends. They both nod."Sure. You think you can drop Maci and Anna off before we go home?"

"Sure. I was gonna suggest it anyway. What pizza do you want?" Taylor waves her off."You don't have to, Aunt Brittany. I'm gonna pay for us." Taylor has a part time job at the studio where Brittany works. She never stopped dancing, and her parents couldn't be more proud."You sure?" Taylor nods."Yeah, we're all getting different toppings. So, I'm just going to get the personal pizza's."

The girls order their pizza's, then pick a table for them to sit. While they wait, they talk about the upcoming school year, and typical girl stuff. After they eat, Taylor calls Quinn to let her know Brittany will be dropping her off, after Maci and Anna. Now the girls are in Brittany's car, listening to music, with Taylor in the front seat, and Maci and Anna in the back."Brittany, are you and Joe married?" Maci asks."Nope."

"Why?" Taylor turns around glaring at her, and Brittany just shrugs it off."Neither of us want to be married." Maci narrows her eyes."But, you already have a kid together." Again, Brittany shrugs."So, I think marriage is a crock, and overrated. We know we love each other, Kaden is proof of it. I don't need a piece of paper, or a ring on my finger to tell me that." Maci smiles."You're so cool." Brittany snorts, and Taylor shakes her head."I want to get married." Anna says."Yeah? I hope you do then." Anna smiles."Thanks." Brittany drops Anna off first, then Maci. Once Taylor and Brittany are alone, Taylor turns the radio down."Aunt Brit, can I ask you something?" She smiles."Sure, what's up?" Taylor bites her bottom lip with a sigh."I-I think I like Anna. Like more than a friend." Brittany tries not to smile, also knowing about the girls feelings for one another."Do you get butterflies when she's around?" Taylor nods."Does your heart beat really fast when she simply just smiles at you?" Taylor again nods, this time blushing. Brittany grins."Yeah, you got it bad." Taylor gasps pushing her shoulder."Aunt Brittany! Don't be mean. I have no idea what to do, please help me." Brittany laughs a little more then calms down."Ok, can I ask you something first?" She nods."What happened to Logan?" She shrugs."I told you, we decided to just be friends." Brittany shakes her head."Bull." Taylor groans looking out her window."Come on, it's Brittany, bitch." Taylor laughs then slaps her arm."I'm mad, don't make me laugh." Brittany curls her bottom lip in a fake pout, and Taylor sighs."Fine. Just don't tell mom or Mami."

"Can't make any promises till you tell me." Taylor huffs."I found out that he was saying horrible stuff about mommy and Mami. He would talk about them with his friends behind my back. I only found out cause I walked in on them once. I always thought he was cool with it, but he said he just wanted to get me in bed. He's a jerk." Brittany smiles sadly."You had to deal with that a lot, huh?" Taylor shrugs."Kind of. Not so much anymore though, everyone at my school knows, and most are cool with it. There's always an idiot in the crowd though, ya know?" She nods and pats her knee."Yeah." Taylor looks down at her lap."It makes me worry about Adri. I guess kids are more open minded." Brittany cuts her off."But you still worry." Taylor nods."So, what should I do?" She shrugs."Ask her on a date so you're sure this is what you want. Make it simple though, like go to a movie or something." Taylor smiles. "Thanks, Aunt Brit. You really are awesome." Brittany pulls up in front of the house, turns off the car and winks."Any time. I love you and your sister so much. I'm always here for ya, and so are your moms." Taylor hugs her."I know, I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0

Adrianna has just woken up from her nap a few minutes ago. Her and Chloe are watching a movie, while Santana and Quinn are in the kitchen making lunch. Adrianna spots Taylor and runs into her arms."Sissy!" Taylor smiles and kisses her cheek."Hey, did you have fun today?" Adri nods with a big smile."Mommy and Mami took us to the park. Chloe is sleeping over." Taylor looks past Adri into the living room."Hi, Chloe." She waves shyly. Brittany takes Adri from Taylor and hugs her tightly."My favorite niece! Did you miss me?"

"Missed you tons!" Brittany laughs setting Adri to her feet, and playfully slaps her bottom."I'm gonna go see your moms. Play with your friend." Taylor follows her in the kitchen, and they walk in on Santana and Quinn making out, with Quinn's hand up Santana's shirt. Taylor makes a face and Brittany just laughs."Come on, really? There are children in the other room." Quinn blushes and Santana just shrugs returning to the stove."What can I say, she loves my tits." Quinn gasps hitting Santana's bottom, while Brittany laughs and again, Taylor makes a face."Mami, so not cool." Quinn glares at Santana."I agree. TMI, babe. They didn't need to know that." Santana laughs knowing the blonde is just embarrassed. Brittany shrugs."It's ok, Q. I like them too." Taylor looks at Brittany wondering if she's joking, Santana is now blushing, and Quinn glares at her and possessively pulls the Latina closer to her."Not even in your dreams, Brit." She snorts."Q, I'm totally joking." Santana smiles kissing her temple."Not funny."

Brittany and Taylor laugh."It's a little funny, mommy." Santana rubs Quinn's back."Alright, that's enough. Stop teasing my wife." Quinn smiles gratefully and gives her a chaste kiss."What did you get at the mall, beautiful?" Santana asks, changing the subject. Taylor smiles bigger."I almost forgot. Aunt Brit, I have to show you this shirt I got." She

pulls out the one with the unicorn on it. Santana rolls her eyes, and Quinn just laughs."That's awesome. Where'd you get it?"

"Pacsun. It was on sale."

"Cool, I'll have to get one." Taylor folds it and puts it back in her bag."I'm gonna take these upstairs and call Anna." Brittany winks and Taylor mouths 'no' as her face turns red and she walks out of the room. It doesn't go unnoticed by Santana, or Quinn. Santana turns the stove off, and the both sit on the island with Brittany."What was that about?" Quinn asks. Brittany grins."Taylor finally admitted to having feelings for Anna. I told her to ask her to a movie, something simple." Quinn smiles, and Santana rolls her eyes."It's about fucking time." Brittany gives her an 'are you serious' look. Quinn slaps her shoulder."What?"

"San, it took both you and Quinn forever to tell each other how you felt." She shrugs glancing at Quinn sadly."Yeah well, Q was scared, and I was just stubborn." Quinn pulls Santana in a tight hug and kisses her shoulder."I don't care how long it took, we're married now, and have two beautiful girls. I love you more than anything in the world, and I'm so so happy." Santana smiles."Te amo, Mi Amor. I'm so so happy too." Brittany smiles, playfully rolling her eyes."You guys are gross." Santana breaks the embrace, flips Brittany off as she returns to the stove. Brittany and Quinn just laugh."So, did you pick the girls up from the mall?" Quinn asks. Brittany shakes her head."I had to buy a few things, and met them there. We ate some pizza and talked before we left." Quinn nods."And now your going to eat here?" Brittany shrugs."We love our food."Quinn snorts, shaking her head."Time to eat. Babe, can you get the girls?" She nods then goes into the living room. Adri and Chloe are playing with Taylor's old tea set."Girls, time to eat." Adri huffs."Do I have to set the table today, mommy?" Quinn arches her HBIC brow."Yes, it's your day, next time it'll be sissy's, just like it's always been. Just because Chloe is here, we're not changing the rules." Adri groans taking Chloe's hand and walking into the kitchen, and Quinn shortly follows. Santana already has the plates and silver ware out. Santana sees Adrianna's pout as she takes the plates, and gives her a stern look."None of that, Mija. You know the rules."

Chloe sits next to Brittany at the island as Adrianna starts to set the table."Sorry, Mami." Santana takes the food and puts it in the middle of the table as Taylor walks in, smiling."So?" Brittany asks."She said yes." Brittany, Quinn and Santana applaud with some hoots and hollers, making Taylor blush."Why can't I have normal parents?" Santana grins."It's overrated, we're fucking awesome."

"San, language." Quinn says. Taylor shakes her head sitting at the table, then notices what their having and groans."Isn't this a dinner meal?" Santana shrugs."I love my pasta, and today I got to chose what we eat." Adrianna is still setting the table with her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth, making sure the silver ware is lined perfectly. Brittany notices and nudges Quinn's arm."Adri have OCD or something?" She asks with a laugh. Quinn shrugs."Me and San think so. It can be a little much but, it's nothing like Miss. Pillsbury had, so, we're not worried."

Santana sighs seeing as it's taking so long."Ok, Mija, there perfect, move on."

"Mami, the spoon has to at the same level as the fork." Santana huffs and fixes it."There, now start on the others." Quinn clears her throat getting the Latina's attention and shakes her head, mouthing 'stop, or we'll never eat' Santana sighs. Taylor sees and starts helping Adrianna."Sissy, it's my day." She shrugs."Mami is hungry, and it won't take as long." Adrianna watches Taylor nervously as she sets the table. When Taylor puts the spoon on the other side of the bowl instead, Adrianna stomps her foot."No, sissy. You're doing it wrong. The spoon and fork have to be next to each other." Adrianna fixes it and Santana rolls her eyes."Adri, if you continue this, I'm putting you in the corner." She sighs."But, Mami, she's doing it wrong." Quinn huffs and steps in."It's ok, baby, I'll fix it. Set up the last one so we can all eat." Adrianna does what she's told and shortly everyone is sitting at the table. Quinn and Santana sit together, with Adrianna sitting on the right of Quinn. Taylor and Brittany are sitting across from them with Chloe at Taylor's right. Quinn carefully puts the pasta on Adrianna's plate so it sits in the middle, then gets some for herself."Brit, how is Kaden doing with his potty training?" Quinn asks. Brittany smiles."Better I think. He still wears pull-ups to bed, but he doesn't have a lot of accidents during the day anymore."

"That's good. I can't imagine trying to show a boy how to use the bathroom. We got lucky with our girls, huh, babe?" Santana smiles."Defiantly, we'd be screwed if we had a boy." Brittany shrugs."You could always borrow, Joe." They snort, and Taylor laughs."Is Uncle Joe at work?" She nods."Yeah, and Kaden is with my parents."

"Mrs. Santana, can you pass the cheese?" Chloe shyly asks. "Of course." Chloe smiles."De nada." Adrianna has been teaching her Spanish. She was very proud of herself the first time she got a word right, and used it with Santana. The Latina winks at her."Oh, babe. I almost forgot, we still have to mail Jay's card to him." She nods, with a hum."I did it yesterday, he should get it later." Quinn smiles."That's why I love ya." Santana snorts."I thought it was for my." Quinn covers her mouth and Taylor grimaces."I don't even want to know. Mami, you're gross." Santana shrugs."San, isn't your birthday coming up?" Brittany asks. She nods."Next month."

"How old are you, Mami?" Asks Adrianna. Brittany, Quinn and Taylor laugh as Santana glares at them."Older than you."

"But how old?" Quinn rubs her back."Don't worry about it, baby. Mami isn't going to tell a soul, even though I already know."

"You're the only one that needs to know." Taylor shrugs."28 isn't old." Brittany giggles, Quinn smiles and Santana shakes her head."Not cool." Taylor laughs.

****Authors Note****

Any thoughts? Review or leave a PM, thank you(:


	2. Chapter 2

Life isn't always Easy

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review please and thank you(:

Chapter Two

Brittany stayed longer to watch a movie, but after it got later, left. Adrianna was fighting to stay awake towards the end of the film, but sleep took over and the little girl is still on the couch. Santana is standing over her with a huff and her arms crossed, as Quinn says goodnight to Taylor. Adrianna is a deep sleeper, but Santana notices she's moving more in her sleep. Quinn shortly walks in and frowns seeing Santana hasn't brought Adrianna to her room yet."San, why isn't she in bed? It's late, being her upstairs." Santana sighs."I was but-come here, I wanna show you something." Quinn huffs walking around the couch."What?"

"Look at her, she can't stop moving. Since when has she done that in her sleep? Ever since she was born, she's slept like she was dead." Quinn inspects the little girls movements and rubs her back."Maybe she's having a nightmare?" Santana shrugs."Could be. It's a little odd for her though, right?" Quinn sighs carefully picking Adrianna up."Don't think too much into, San. This isn't the first time we dealt with nightmares. I'm gonna take her to her room." Santana exhales through her nose as she watches Quinn walk up the stairs.'Yeah, she's right. It's just a nightmare, we can deal with that. What else could it be? She's only four.' Santana thinks. She runs her fingers through her hair then locks the doors, and turns off the lights before going to say goodnight to Taylor. The teen is sitting in her bed, and texting on her phone. Santana rolls her eyes."What did me and your mother say about having your phone in bed with you?" Taylor jumps with her hand over her chest."Geez, Mami. You scared the shit out of me." Santana arches her brow."Language, Mija." Taylor rolls her eyes."Your one to talk." Santana hits her leg then takes the phone from her."You can get this back tomorrow." Taylor scoffs."Mami, so unfair."

"You know the rules, no phone in bed and no talking back. You did both. Do it again, and you'll be over my knee." Taylor sighs looking at her lap."Sorry." Santana sits next to her and hugs the teen tightly."Te amo, Mija." Taylor squeezes back just as tightly."Te amo, Mami." Santana kisses her cheek."Night." Taylor slides down her bed with a yawn as Santana walks out of the room."Night."

She walks down the hall and peaks into Adri's room. The little girl is cuddling with her duck, but Santana notices she's still moving in her sleep. She frowns walking inside and kisses her forehead."Mami, loves you so much." She leaves quietly then goes to the master bedroom. Quinn is already in bed and is typing away on her MacBook. Santana smiles then starts changing into her pj's."I checked on Adri, babe." Quinn looks up from the screen."Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's still moving around. You would think if she were having a nightmare, she'd wake up and tell us." Quinn shrugs."Maybe it's not as bad we think." Santana hums as she goes into the bathroom."Babe, I thought we talked about this. What else could it be?" Santana stand in the door way, brushing her teeth and shrugs. Quinn sighs."This is like the time we discussed her possibly having OCD. And we both agreed not to worry about it because it's not extreme. She doesn't eat her food with plastic gloves. So, she's moving around in her sleep, everyone does. It's nothing to worry about, San." Santana has been listening while she rinses her mouth, then washes her face. She turns the bathroom light off then climbs into bed."Yeah, I know you're right. I just have this bad feeling that we're missing something." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana tenderly."You're such a good mom. Look at you and your motherly instincts." Santana smiles, playfully rolling her eyes."San, Adrianna is a healthy and happy four year old. There is nothing wrong with her, or Taylor. Now, let's sleep." Quinn turns off her MacBook then sets it on the night stand. Santana lays down and pulls Quinn into her chest, then kisses her shoulder."Night, Mi Amor." Quinn hums."Night, San. I love you."  
0o0o0o0o0

Adrianna is becoming restless as she continues to roll around in her sleep. The little girl wakes up, rubbing her eyes. It's still dark out. She climbs out of bed, and walks down the hall to the master bedroom. Santana is still spooning Quinn, while lightly snoring. Adrianna goes to Quinn's side of the bed, and climbs in. She shakes her shoulder."Mommy." Quinn groans."Mommy, I can't sleep." She sighs then flutters her eyes open."Hey, baby. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." She says with a pout. Quinn pulls the covers up and has her climb in them, then holds her close to her chest."You can sleep with me and Mami then, ok?" She rubs her back and kisses the top of her head."Did you have a nightmare?" Adri shakes her head no. Quinn frowns."Ok. It's late, so try and sleep." Quinn continues to rub Adrianna's back for a few more hours until she finally falls asleep.  
0o0o0o0

The next morning, Santana wakes up to someone kicking her back."Ow, what the hell?" She turns around and sees Adrianna spread out between her and Quinn. Somehow the little girl managed to climb over Quinn during the night. Santana frowns noticing she's the first one up, then looks at the clock. It's ten in the morning. Adrianna is usually up at nine thirty. Santana reaches over and feels Adri's forehead. It's not warm. Then she reaches over her, and shakes Quinn awake."Mi Amor. Wake up." Quinn squints her eyes from the bright light."What?"

"Why is Adri in bed with us?" Quinn rubs her eyes then looks down at Adri and shrugs."She said she couldn't sleep."

"Nightmare?" Quinn shakes her head no."She just said she couldn't sleep. She didn't say why." Santana hums looking down at the little girl."How long was she up?"

"About two hours. It was two when she finally went to sleep for me. I stayed up rubbing her back." Santana brushes some hair out of Adrianna's face."Maybe she's getting sick. She didn't feel warm to me, but it could just be starting."

"Mm, maybe." Quinn says while stretching."Should we take her to the doctor? It could be her asthma or something." Quinn snorts."Babe, you said it yourself. If she's just getting sick she won't be warm, and she hasn't had an attack in months."

"I'm just worried." Quinn smiles then leans over and kisses Santana tenderly."I know. All we can do right now though, is keep an eye on her."

"Ok." Quinn leans back while playfully rolling her eyes at Santana's pout."I'm gonna start on breakfast."

"Don't forget to wake Tay up, babe." Santana calls out as she leaves the room. Adrianna grunts in her sleep. Santana lays down and carefully pulls her onto her chest, then rubs her back. Adrianna buries her face in the Latina's neck.  
0o0o0o0o0

As always it was a chore to get Taylor to wake up, and even make her bed. She and Quinn are in the kitchen making breakfast for Santana and Adrianna since they both have eaten already."What's wrong with Adri?" Quinn shrugs. She told Taylor what happened last night, and Santana's worrying."It could just be a cold. You know how your Mami is." Taylor snorts as she butters the toast."She's a worry wort." Quinn giggles putting the cheese on Santana's scrambled eggs."And everyone thought that would be me." Taylor helps Quinn put the girls breakfast on two separate trey's then carries them upstairs."So why are we doing this? Their not sick, and it's no ones birthday."

"Since Adri had a bad night I thought it would be nice, and your Mami, will want to stay with her." Taylor snorts."Oh, right." Quinn holds the trey with one hand as she opens the door. Santana has fallen back asleep, with Adrianna still cuddled to her chest. Thinking their both asleep, their surprised when Adrianna picks her head up."Mami's sleeping." She whispers. Quinn smiles."I see that. You hungry?" Adrianna nods."Sit up baby, sissy has your oatmeal." Adrianna sits next to Santana's head, leaning against the headboard. Taylor sets the trey over her lap."We can eat in bed?" Quinn nods."Let's see if I can get your Mami up." Taylor sits besides Adrianna as Quinn puts the trey on the night stand."Babe, wake up. It's time to eat." Quinn kisses her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. Santana's eyes flutter open and she kisses Quinn back, then smiles."Morning, Mi Amor." Quinn returns the smile."Morning. Me and Tay made breakfast. I thought it would be fun to give it to you and Adri in bed." At the mention of her name, Santana starts to worry again."Hey, baby. Are you feeling ok?" She asks feeling Adri's forehead. Adrianna pushes her hand away."I'm fine, Mami." Quinn gives her a stern look."No talking back. Say you're sorry." Adrianna pouts."Sorry, Mami." Santana smiles."It's ok, baby. I'm glad you're feeling better." Quinn takes the trey and places over Santana's lap."Eat, babe, before it gets cold. I'm gonna clean up the kitchen."

After Quinn leaves, Taylor decides to use this time to talk to Santana."Mami, today me and Anna are going to the movies. I was texting Maci about it earlier, and she brought up that Logan is having an end of summer party." Santana cuts her off before she could finish."No." Taylor scoffs."Why? You wouldn't even let me finish." Santana exhales through her nose and looks at Taylor sternly."I don't need to. I was your age once, you're not going." Taylor rolls her eyes."I'm not you or mommy. Besides it's a pool party, and if you let me finish, you would know that." Taylor says climbing off the bed and leaving the room. Santana sighs."Shit."

"Uh oh, Mami said a bad word." Santana looks down and Adri and grins."Sorry, Mija. Are you done eating?" She nods."Ok. Let me finish and we'll take them into the kitchen."  
0o0o0o0

Taylor stomps her feet as she walks downstairs and goes into the living room. Quinn is in the kitchen cleaning up the counter. Hearing the teen stomp, she peaks into the living room to see Taylor drop onto the couch with a pout. She sighs."What's wrong, beautiful?" Taylor shrugs."Mami is being mean." Quinn rolls her eyes putting the towel back, then sits with Taylor on the couch."Ok, talk to me."

Taylor lays her head on Quinn's shoulder."I asked Mami if I could go to Logan's end of the summer party, before I could even tell her it's a pool party, she said no." Quinn pats her knee."Yeah, that sounds like your Mami, but what about your date with Anna?" Taylor blushes."It's tomorrow night." Quinn nods."Ok, I'll go talk to your Mami." Taylor smiles and kisses her cheek."Thanks, mommy." Quinn kisses the top of her head while standing up."You welcome." She goes upstairs to their room, and sees Santana on the floor, looking under the bed."Am I interrupting something?" She asks amused. Santana looks up, and puts her finger to her lips."Me and Adri are playing hide and seek." Quinn snorts shaking her head."Did you look in the closet." Santana smiles."Good idea, babe." Quinn watches as Santana crawls over to their closet. She opens the door with a frown."Nope."

Quinn sits on the edge of the bed as Santana continues her search in the bathroom."Babe, I came up here to talk to you." Santana looks in the cabinets under the sink."About?"

"Taylor. She came downstairs pouting. Why do you have to be that with her, San? She may be a teenager now, but she's not us. You have to apologize to her." Santana stands with a sigh."I know, I just can't help but worry. Peer pressure is real, babe. I don't want her to be around people pressuring her to drink, or do some kind of drug." Quinn arches her brow."Do you honestly believe Taylor is friends with kids like that?" Santana looks guilty down at her feet and shrugs."I guess not." Quinn grins."Even if she does, she knows enough not to try stuff like that. Have more trust in her, ok?" Santana looks up with a smile, and suddenly Adrianna pops out from the shower next to her, causing the Latina to jump in the air with her hand over her heart."Boo!" Quinn is laughing on the bed as Santana tries to catch her breath."Jesus, Adri. You scared the shit out of me." The little girl giggles, shifting her weight between her feet."I got you good, Mami." Santana shakes her head and glares at Quinn."Not funny."

"Awh, babe. I'm sorry, but Adri did get you really good." Adrianna laughs running to Quinn, and jumps on her lap. Santana crosses her arms, pouting as she leaves the room."Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." At the door she pauses, and turns to Quinn pointing her finger."No adult games for you tonight." Walking out to the hall, Santana purposely adds more swing to her hips. Quinn shakes her head, quietly groaning to herself as she does.  
0o0o0o0

Downstairs Taylor is talking on her phone when Santana walks in the living room."I'm trying, Maci. Mommy is totally cool with it, but Mami might not be." Taylor looks over her shoulder and sees Santana walking around the couch."I have to go, I'll call ya later." Taylor disconnects the line and puts her phone on her lap with a sigh. Santana sits next to her with a pout."I'm sorry, Mija. I was being unfair, I just worry about you and your sister." She grins."I know, it's ok. I just wish you'd understand that I may be a teenager, but I'm not into the whole sneak beer behind the parents thing. My birth mom was an alcohol, I don't want to be that person." Santana smiles sadly and pulls Taylor in a tight hug."I love you so much, baby. I should've known you wouldn't do that."

"I love you too, Mami. So, can I go?" Santana leans out of the embrace with a deep sigh."As long as you call when you get there, then again when you leave, ok?" Taylor smiles."Ok. I'm gonna call Maci back."  
0o0o0o0

Later on during the day, Quinn takes Adrianna with her to the grocery store while Santana is at a meeting at the school. Taylor is at Maci's house. It's rare for Quinn to spend any alone time with either of the girls, so Adrianna couldn't be more excited siting in the shopping cart. Quinn is holding her little shopping list that she wrote down earlier."Can you hold this for me, baby?" She hands it to Adri, and the little girl smiles being able to help her mom."We get more oatmeal, mommy?" She snorts."Of course, we're running low, and we can't let that happen, can we?" Adri shakes her head. Quinn giggles grabbing a few boxes of oatmeal.

"Can I get out, mommy?" She arches her brow."Promise you'll stay by me?" Adri nods."You know what'll happen if you don't, so I advice you say close." She picks Adri up, then places her on the ground. As Quinn starts filling the cart more, Adrianna stays by her side like she's told. But going down one of the isle's, the little girl spots some fruit snacks in the one next to theirs. Without Quinn realizing it, she wonders off."Just a few more things, and we'll leave, baby." She looks down to find Adrianna gone. Her heart jumps into her throat and she looks around the isle."Adrianna?! Baby, where are you?!" She pulls the cart down the isle and starts to look around the store."Adrianna?!" Spotting the same isle Adrianna went down, Quinn rushes to it and sighs in relief. The little girl is standing in front of the fruit snacks, shaking her head.

Quinn walks up to her, and places a firm smack to her bottom."What did I tell you, Adri? Why did you wonder off like that, you really scared me." Adrianna rubs her sore bottom with a pout."I'm sorry, mommy. I just wanted some fruit snacks." Quinn sighs."Then you should've told me. Come on, we're going home." She picks her up, and puts her back in the cart."Mommy, my butt hurts."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you took off. I didn't even hit you hard, stop whining."  
0o0o0

When they arrive home, Adrianna buckles herself out of we boaster seat, and gets out of the car."The door is locked, baby. Wait for mommy." Quinn yells as she gets the bags from the trunk. But the door opens, and Adrianna jumps into Santana's arms."Hey, babe. I didn't expect to see you here already." Santana walks across the lawn and takes one of the bags from Quinn, while stealing a chaste kiss."Meeting didn't run that long. It was just about the first of school, ya know, the fun stuff." Walking back to the house, Santana gestures to Adrianna with her head, who's still in her arms."What's with our little bug? She's awfully quiet." Quinn rolls her eyes."Well Adrianna decided to run off on me, nearly gave me a heart attack."

They set the bags on the kitchen island, and Quinn starts to put them away."Uh oh. Does someone need to go in the corner?" Adri shakes her head, still pouting."No, I smacked her little bottom in the store."

"Did you apologize to mommy?" She nods, and Santana sets her on the floor."Go play, after I get your snack it's nap time." Adrianna stomps her foot."No nap, Mami!" Santana crosses her arms, brow arched."Is that so? Well we'll see about that, but I think Miss. Adrianna will be napping."  
0o0o0o0

At Maci's house, Anna has just arrived and they're now getting ready for Logan's party."How many people are going to this?" Taylor asks as she finishes her makeup. Maci shrugs."Not sure. Maybe like fifteen people, so it's more of a kick back than a party." Taylor turns to Maci."Lipstick cheek." She smiles and Maci waves her off."Your good." She nods."Cool. Anna, you done in there?!"

While Taylor and Maci have been getting ready, Anna has been in the bathroom, getting dressed."Yeah." She steps out of the bathroom, and Taylor grins shyly. Anna is wearing a muscle tank shirt with jean shorts, and has her hair up in a messy bun."You look really pretty, Anna." She smiles, looking down at her feet. Maci rolls her eyes."Oh my god, this is more cheesy than any 90's after school special. Let's go before blow a chunk over the floor." Taylor slaps the back of Maci's head as they go downstairs."Marley, we're ready!"  
0o0o0o0o0

With a little more teasing from Maci dying the drive, they soon arrive at Logan's house."Why are we here again? After what Logan has been saying about Taylor's parents, I thought we don't like him." Anna asks. Maci shrugs."We don't, but it's a pool party with free food." Taylor snorts as they follow her around the house to the back yard."Food or pool first?" Maci asks. Taylor shrugs."Doesn't matter to me. What do you think, Anna?"

"Food, I'm hungry." The girls walk over to a large table with more than enough to eat."Holly shit, I'm gonna have to run so much of this off, but it'll be totally worth it." Maci says as she eyes all of the food. Taylor snorts rolling her eyes, as she starts grabbing some food. Then they find an empty patio table away from the pool, and large group of boys. Taylor looks over at Maci's plate and shakes her head."Your going to running six miles after this." Maci shrugs."Like I said, it'll be so worth it."

"Your legs and lugs will hate you." Says Anna. Taylor laughs as Maci starts rethinking her choice in food."True. Then I'll just have half."

As they eat a boy with short jet black hair, has brown eyes and braces, in his board shorts, approaches them."Hey, Maci. I didn't know you'd be here." She smiles shyly."Hey, Jacob. Yeah, we weren't exactly invited, we're mostly here for the free food." He snorts and glances at Taylor."Yeah, I don't think Logan would be too happy to see you here." She shrugs. Jacob nervously cracks his knuckles and points to the pool."I know you're eating, but would like to jump in the pool with me? Everyone else is kind of lame." She looks over at Taylor and Anna, they nod."Sure."  
0o0o0o0

Santana and Quinn just got Adrianna to sleep. It took longer than usual, but after some singing from the both of them, the little girl finally gave in. Now the couple are laying on the couch in a heated make out session. Santana is laying on top of Quinn, and settled between the blonde's legs."I thought you said no adult games for me?" Santana sucks and nibbles Quinn's neck with a moan."Fuck that, we haven't had our own fun in awhile."

Quinn snorts then squeezes Santana's bottom, pulling their cores together. They both moan and Santana crashes their lips together when the phone rings. She groans, frustrated. Quinn giggles."We can ignore it." She shakes her head."It could be Tay." She reaches over behind Quinn, grabbing the phone."Hello?"

"San, it's Brittany. Taylor is here and she's really upset. She won't stop crying so I don't know what happened. I thought you should know, though."

Santana sighs."Are Anna and Maci with you too?"

"No, I don't know where they are. I'm guessing they're at the party still." She groans as Quinn still looks concerned."Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Santana hangs up the phone and climbs off the coach."Babe, what's wrong?" Quinn follows Santana to the door, and watches as she puts on her shoes."Taylor is at Brittany's place. She said she hasn't stopped crying, I'm gonna go pick her up. You stay here with Adri." Quinn nods and tenderly kisses Santana."Love you." She smiles."Love you too. I shouldn't be too long."

Santana rushes to her car, and quickly gets in. Driving to Brittany's house, she begins to worry more, and hits the steering wheel with her thumbs. All kind of things run through her mind, but she tries to calm herself. Taylor doesn't need for her to be angry, she needs her Mami.

Santana pulls in front of the house. Brittany walks out to meet her, looking worried and even a little guilty."Where is she?" Santana asks walking up to the house."In the living room. She still hasn't said anything." Brittany steps aside to let Santana in. Taylor is laying on the love seat with her knees pulled up to her chest, and crying. She looks up and cries harder, then walks across the room and hugs Santana tightly."It's ok, Mija." She says rubbing Taylor's back."What happened, beautiful?" Taylor shakes her head."I wa-anna go home." She sighs."Ok, we'll leave. Do you want to cuddle with me and mommy?" She nods sheepishly. Santana turns to Brittany."Thanks, Britt. I'll call you later." She nods smiling sadly."Feel better, Tay. I love you." She smiles a little."Bye."  
0o0o0o0

At the house, Taylor does the same to Quinn, then they take the teen into their room. Taylor is laying between them in the large bed, still trying to calm down. She has her head resting on Santana's shoulder, while Quinn spoons her. Adri woke up from her nap, but was told to play quietly in her room.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Quinn asks. Taylor shrugs."I guess." Santana kisses her forehead in encouragement.

"Everything was fine when we got there. We ate, then Josh asked Maci to swim. Me and Anna didn't want to so soon, so we went in the pool house to play air hockey." Quinn starts to rub the teens back."We got around to talking about our date, and how excited we were." Taylor pauses taking in a shaky breath."I told her I've liked her for awhile, and she said the same then we started kissing. It was so amazing, I was worried I wasn't very good, but Anna said I was."

Taylor starts to cry again and both comfort her."Go on, Mija. We're right here, it's ok." She wipes her eyes and Taylor continues."When we were kissing, I guess we didn't hear anyone come in, cause all of a sudden we heard people laughing. Logan and a few of his buddies came in, and Logan had his camera out. I think he made a video of it." Again she starts to cry."He ca-alled us dykes, a-and told u-us to le-eave. I-I don't think Anna wa-ants to go out with me a-anymore." She sobs into Santana's chest, and the brunette groans wanting to march over to Logan's house and kicks his ass. Quinn wraps her arm around them both, and kisses the back of Taylor's head."We'll talk to Logan's parents. If he has a video, we'll get it. For now just let it all out, beautiful. Me and Mami aren't going anywhere."

****Authors Note****  
Who feels bad for Taylor? Adrianna is a little troublemaker, lol. Leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Or if you want, PM me. Thank you(:


	3. Chapter 3

Life isn't always Easy

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Thanks for the reviews! I did talk to a few of you privately, and I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Enjoy the update(:

gleekygirl123:I'm glad. You'll have to read to find out(;

Chapter Three

While Santana stays with Taylor, Quinn takes Adrianna to the kitchen to start on lunch."What do you think we should make, baby?" Adrianna purses her lips, with a hum."Pancakes!" Quinn laughs."It's lunch time, sweets. That's breakfast food." She pouts."Does chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy sound good?" Adri nods.

"Ok. You can help me peal the potatoes." Quinn takes one of the chairs from the table, and puts it in front of the counter. Then picks Adri up so she can stand on it."Mommy." Quinn smiles getting the potatoes, then stands next to Adri."What, baby?"

"Is sissy ok?" Adri looks up at her with her identical eyes, and frowning. Quinn's heart melts. She leans down and kisses her forehead."Yeah, Mami will make her feel better. She's good at that."

Adri nods in agreement."She makes my boo boo's stop hurting." Quinn giggles as she helps Adri peel potatoes."You help too, mommy. I love when you make me soup when my belly hurts."

"I do my best. I love my girls."

0o0o0o0

Upstairs, Santana and Taylor are still laying on the bed. Taylor is laying with her head on Santana shoulder, while the brunette strokes her hair."Do you think Anna will be mad at me forever?" Santana kisses her forehead. It's killing her to see her daughter so hurt."I honestly don't believe she's mad at you. I think she's embarrassed and scared. Her parents don't know how she feels about you, do they?" Taylor shakes her head.

"Then I take back what I said." Taylor lifts her head up to look down at Santana, confused."She's terrified, Mija." She sighs then lays back down."Now I feel guilty." Santana lightly pats Taylor's bottom."You have to talk to her, when you're ready. She needs her friend."

Taylor nods."Ok. I'll try calling her tomorrow." Santana hums, thinking for a moment."I think it's your day with Jessie tomorrow." She groans."Can I skip that? I'm not in the mood, and I'd rather spend the day with you mommy, and Adri." Santana rubs her back."It's up to you, beautiful. If that's what you want, you'll have to call her after we eat. And speaking of food, why don't we go down and see what mommy is making?"

Taylor sits up along with Santana, then pulls the brunette in a tight hug."Gracias, Mami. Te Amo." She smiles."Te amo, Mija. Me and mommy are always here for you, ok?" She nods, and they walk down to the kitchen together.

Quinn and Adri are still peeling potatoes."What are we having to eat, babe? We're getting hungry." Both look over at the same time, making Santana smile."Chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. Wanna start the chicken for me?" She nods."Sure."

Adrianna jumps off the chair, and runs to Taylor's arms."Did Mami make you feel better?" Both Quinn and Santana smile. Taylor kisses her little sisters forehead."Yeap."

"Good, let's go play barbies." She giggles. Quinn gasps playfully, then looks hurt."I thought you were helping me?" Adri laughs shaking her head."I'd rather play with sissy. Mami can help." Taylor shrugs and takes Adri with her into the living room.

Quinn shakes her head returning to the potatoes. Santana walks up behind her, and slips her arms around her wife's waist."Be thankful, now we can have some much deserved alone time." She smiles as Santana kisses along her jaw, down to her neck."But we have to get lunch ready." Santana groans.

"I just want to show my wife how much I love her." Quinn snorts."More like how horny you are." Santana leans back with a pout."That may be true, but I do love you, and that was mean." Quinn playfully rolls her eyes, then turns and lightly pushes Santana's shoulder."You're such a drama queen." She says with a laugh.

Santana huffs."Fine, I'm horny. But can you blame me?" Quinn returns to the food, groaning."No, I guess not." Santana returns to her position behind the blonde."We need a date night. You think Brit will babysit for us?"

She shrugs."Yeah. You think Tay will want a babysitter?" Santana hums as she continues kissing Quinn's neck."No. I guess she can babysit then." Quinn shudder's as Santana sucks on a certain part of her neck."San, we have to make lunch, and you're distracting me." She huffs with a pout."Fine. But tonight you owe me."

0o0o0o0

After they've eaten, Santana reminds Taylor to call Jessie, while she and Quinn try to get Adrianna to nap. She's a little nervous. Jessie may have dialed down her crazy, but sometimes she can be unpredictable.

Taylor has an interesting relationship with Jessie. When she was little, it was a comfort to have a biological family member around. Now that she's older, Taylor feels Quinn, Santana and Adrianna are her real family. Jessie is like a friend that visits her. They do things she normally would do with Maci and Anna.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Taylor."

"Want me to come get you now?" She sighs feeling a little guilty.

"No, I actually called to tell you I'm not feeling up to the mall today."

"Oh. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal, just the regular teenage angst stuff."

"Well, then maybe it's best if we do go. It would be a good girl chat." Taylor bites her lip.

"I'm fine really. Mami and mommy are really helping me. I wanna stay here with them."

"Ok. I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, bye."

Taylor disconnects the call, then places the phone on her nightstand, before joining her parents and Adrianna in the theatre room.

They decided an evening of movies and junk food was in order. Quinn and Santana don't normally let them eat so much sugar, but on days like this, they allow it.

Since Taylor has had a rough day, she got to pick which movies they watch.

With Adrianna curled up next to Quinn, eating popcorn. Taylor puts in 'Grown ups' then cuddles with Santana."So, I was thinking tomorrow would be a good day for school shopping. What do you think?" Quinn asks. Taylor shrugs."I went already."

"No, you bought clothes, plus your sister needs to get her stuff too." She snorts."Like what? I thought all they do is play, eat and sleep." Santana and Quinn both roll their eyes."They learn the alphabet, how to read and write too." Quinn says.

During the movie, Santana occasionally sees Adrianna shaking her head, from the corner of her eye. She looks at her curiously."Baby girl, why are you doing that?" Adri shrugs."I have to." Santana puts her hand on top of her head, preventing her from doing it any longer."Stop."

Quinn looks to Santana and mouths,'what?' She mouths back,'later.'

"I wanna get chocolate waisted!" Taylor, Adrianna and Santana all scream along with the little girl on tv. Quinn just shakes her head, laughing.

0o0o0o0

It gets later, and both girls are put to bed. Santana and Quinn have just finished brushing their teeth and washed their faces. Now their cuddling under the blankets."Are you going to tell me what happened during the movie?"

"Adri kept shaking her head. When I asked why she was doing it, she said she had to." Quinn picks up her head from Santana's shoulder, and looks down at her wife."Really? That's weird."

"Yeah, it is. We have to watch her, see if she does it again." Quinn lays back down."Ok." Suddenly Santana grins, then flips them, so she's straddling Quinn's waist. Quinn opens her mouth to ask what's she's doing, when Santana crashes their lips together.

Quinn moans as their tongues explore each others mouths. She slides her hands down Santana's back, and squeezes her cheeks. They break the kiss momentarily for air. Santana slips her hand in Quinn's night shirt, and palms her breast."S-San." She grunts in response."School is starting very soon. This is the last night we can stay up and have fun, babe. I'm not waisting my time." Santana quickly undresses them both.

"Oh fuck, that was hot." She grins hovering over Quinn's core."Mi Amor, I'm just getting started."

"Oh, god. We're so lucky Adri hasn't come in here yet." Santana groans."Do not talk about our kids while I'm eating you out, babe. Not cool." She snorts."Sorry."

0o0o0o0

The next day, it's a hassle to get Taylor up, and Adrianna dressed. After the couple's second round, the little girl went into their room, again, claiming she couldn't sleep.

Santana is starting to worry."Maybe she's just nervous about starting school this week." Quinn suggested as they drive to the mall. She glances at Adri through the mirror, sitting in her boaster and playing with Quinn's IPad."Yeah, maybe. I'm just worried." Since Santana is driving, Quinn leans over and kisses her temple."Remember, we'll worry when we have to." Santana takes a deep breath."Yeah."

At the mall, they've already been in three stores. Most of which were to get Adrianna some

new clothes. Now they're off to get school supplies. Adrianna is holding Taylor's hand, while the couple walk behind them, also holding hands and Santana is carrying the bags with the other."Remind me why we bought so much shit." Quinn snorts."Cause it's her first day of school."

Santana rolls her eyes."It's preschool, she's getting ready for school. She'll be gone for only two hours." Quinn shrugs."I know, but she's growing up, San. Next year she will be in school. She's not a baby anymore." Santana smiles sadly as they watch Adri laugh at something Taylor said."I know, babe. I miss it too." Quinn bites her lip, nervously."H-have you thought about having another baby?" She shrugs."Maybe when Adri was born, but then Taylor came along. I don't know if I want more than two. Do you?"

Quinn shrugs."I've thought about it a little bit. I think with Adri going to preschool, it has me thinking about it more."

"Hm. Well, we'll defiantly have to discuss it more together. Maybe ask me again when school does start." She nods."Deal."

Taylor turns around with a dramatic sigh."After this, can we go home?" Santana guides her inside the store."We'll probably eat first, then we'll leave." Adrianna tugs on Taylor's hand."Come on, sissy. Help me get some books for school." As Adri drags Taylor further into the store, Santana and Quinn try to find some things from Adrianna's list they received in the mail.

Taylor redirects Adri into a different isle."Since you're just starting preschool, all you'll really need is some folders, and lots of pencils." Adri pouts."I want some crayons." She giggles."Ok, we'll have to find them. I've never been in this store before." Taylor picks out pink,purple and green folders for Adri, then they go in search of the crayons.

Adrianna points at a familiar brunette."Look, sissy. It's Anna!" She runs to the teen, and Taylor stays back."Hi, Anna!"

Anna kneels down to Adri's height, smiling."Hey, bug. What'ya doing here."

"I'm getting stuff for school. Sissy is helping me." Anna looks past the little girl, and sees Taylor stand awkwardly by the book bags."Are you excited for school?" She nods."Yeap. Are you still mad at my sissy?" She sighs."No, but I think I better talk to her, huh?" Again, she nods then takes Anna by the hand, dragging her to Taylor."Anna wants to talk. I'll go get my crayons."

Before Taylor can stop her, Adri runs off to the crayons. She groans and starts to follow with Anna close behind."Tay we need to talk. I wanted to talk to I swear, I just couldn't." She takes a deep breath while trying to keep her eye on Adri."This isn't a good time, my little sister is running around the store on her own. If I lose her, my moms will kill me."

"I'm not mad you. I know it wasn't your fault. I couldn't talk to you yesterday, cause my parents wouldn't let me. They don't want me to see you anymore."

That gets Taylor to stop in her tracks. She turns around slowly with unshed tears."W-why not?"

Anna looks down, guilty."They say you're a bad influence. They never did like you. I'd always tell them I'm staying over Maci's." Taylor snorts."Maci is way worse than I am, and you know it." Anna looks up, angry."I didn't say that. You're an amazing person, Tay. But my parents don't understand you." She narrows her eyes."They don't even know me!" Anna shrugs."I told them you like boys and girls. I was trying to slowly get them into the idea of me dating girls. They say they don't understand it, and that you're confused."

Taylor scoffs."They're confused, I know very well who I am."

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been talking to them about it. They're stubborn." She shrugs, defeated.

"Tay, where's your sister?" Santana asks as she and Quinn walk toward them. Taylor curses under her breath. Santana eyes Anna, Quinn gives her a sympathetic smile."She went to get some crayons."

Santana narrows her eyes."You're supposed to be watching her." She takes Taylor's arm in search of Adrianna. Quinn sighs and rubs Anna's arm."I'm sorry about my wife. She is very protective of her family, but she'll come around. Don't let her intimidate you." Anna nods shyly."I-is it ok if I stop by later? I really need to talk to Taylor."

Quinn glances to where Santana and Taylor have walked off to."Will your parents be ok with it?" She shakes her head, then looks at her feet."How about you meet us in the food court before we leave? You can talk then." Anna smiles with a sigh of relief."Thank you so much." Quinn nods."Are here with friends?"

"Yeah, Maci is around somewhere. I was kind of hoping I'd run into Taylor." Quinn smiles."I hope it works out for you. Excuse me, I have to find my family."

0o0o0o0

Quinn reaches the crayon isle to a mess."What happened?" Taylor is comforting Adri, while Santana is trying to clean up all the crayons, markers and coloring books off the floor. She's very unhappy.

"I found our daughter throwing crap off the shelves. When I asked why she did it, she said she had to." Quinn is now noticing Adri rubbing her bottom, while Taylor strokes her hair.

Quinn sighs, kneeling in front of the little girl."Tay, help Mami before we get kicked out of the store." She nods. Quinn rubs Adrianna's arms."Why did you knock everything off the shelf?"

"I had to, mommy."

"Why?" She shrugs, looking at her feet."I couldn't stop, I had to." Quinn sighs, deeply."Mami gave you some spanks?" She nods bashfully."When we get home your in time out. Me and Mami won't stand for this behavior. You're old enough to know better."

Quinn gets Adrianna to help them put everything back before they leave quickly for the food court.

Santana is still angry, disappointed and confused with Adrianna's behavior."Tay, please take your sister to the taco stand. Me and your mother are getting Subway." She gives her some money, then takes Quinn's hand to the Subway stand."What the hell is going on with Adri? She never behaves like this?" Quinn gives her a few mouse kisses."I don't know, babe. It can be anything. Maybe she'll behave better once school starts. Are we still camping for Labor Day?"

Ever since Taylor was younger, their camping trip before school has become a tradition, and this year will be the first time Adri went. Quinn and Santana always thought she was too young to go, so she stayed with Santana's father."If she's going to continue this behavior, she can stay with Papi again."

Quinn sighs."We can always use that to get her behave. Tell her she can't go camping if she has another tantrum." Santana thinks about it for a moment."Good idea. We never had to resort to that with Taylor, but camping is something I use to relax. If I have to worry about Adri, I'm not gonna have much fun."

0o0o0o0

"Sissy, I want what you're having." She smiles."Two chicken casadias, please." She gives him the bills, then has Adri step aside to wait for the food."So, why are acting like a brat today?" Adri crosses her arms, pouting."I'm not."

Taylor raises her brow, much like Quinn, in disbelief."Kid, you threw everything on the floor. And if you're going to do that, you need a better excuse." Adri stomps her foot."It's not an excuse, sissy! I really couldn't stop until they were all on the floor." She rolls her eyes."Mami and mommy will probably take the camping trip away from you now. Mami doesn't want to deal with your bratty behavior while she's trying to relax before school starts."

As the employee gives Taylor their food, Adrianna starts to cry."I wanna go camping!" Taylor groans, walking them to a table."Then don't be a brat." Adri slams her little fist against the table."I'm not a brat, stop calling me names! I'll tell Mami on you!" She huffs, annoyed."Alright, I'm sorry. Just stop crying and eat." She gives Adri some napkins to wipe her eyes.

She misses Anna shyly approaching their table."Taylor? We need to talk."

0o0o0o0

"Why are there so many people a this stand? Look, the kids already got their food." Quinn giggles at Santana's pout."Subway is very popular, babe. Don't worry, we'll get our food, be patient."

She scoffs."I'm too hungry to be patient." Quinn rolls her eyes."I meant to tell you, I finished the last chapter to, 'The Glory Days' last night. During or hectic morning, I managed to email it to my publicist."

Santana smiles and leans in for a tender kiss."I'm proud of you, babe. You're an amazing writer, I can't wait to read it." She blushes, making Santana laugh."I love after all these years, I can still get you to blush." Quinn shrugs."Of course you can, and you always will." Santana pecks her lips."Next." She groans."It's about fucking time." Quinn elbows her side.

"Italian bread, toast it. I want some turkey, lettuce, lots of pickles, cheese, tomato and tons of mayonnaise." Quinn cringes."Babe, Subway is supposed to be healthy." She shrugs."I have tomatoes, it's a vegetable." She rolls her eyes, then orders hers and pays for them both.

Getting a table, they both spot the girls. Anna is talking to Taylor. Santana groans walking toward them, when Quinn stops her."What the hell, Q?" She sighs."San, they need to talk. I know you don't like Anna for making Tay sad, but you don't know the whole story. I'll get Adri so they can have privacy, you're staying here." Santana huffs sitting at another table.

Quinn puts her sandwich down, then goes for Adrianna."Sorry to interrupt, girls. I thought you can use some privacy and came to her Adri." Anna smiles in appreciation, Taylor looks uncertain."Come on, baby. Let your sister spend some time with her friend." Quinn takes her by the hand, while taking her casadia.

"What else do we need to talk about? Your parents don't want you to see me, they don't like me, apparently. By the way, why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"They liked you when we first met, it wasn't until I brought up your sexuality." She narrows her eyes, then shakes her head."Where are your parents anyway?"

"Home. I'm here with Maci, she's around somewhere with Jacob." Taylor nods. There's a short awkward silence."Tay, I still want to go to the movies. I know you have that camping trip tomorrow. If you still want to, we can go tonight." She sighs."What are you gonna tell your parents? You can my keep lying to them." Anna shrugs."Maybe if I get Maci and Jacob to go, they'll let me."

"I don't know, Anna. I really want to go too, but at some point I want us to be alone."

"So, what do we do now?" Taylor shrugs."I have no idea. The only way we can even hang out, is if you lie. If by some miracle I can get your parents to understand me, then this can work. Maybe I can get Mami to talk to them. She's like a miracle worker." They snort."She'll probably just scare them." Taylor laughs."That's true. Then it's probably best if mommy talks to them." Anna bumps Taylor's leg with her foot, playfully."So, are we ok?" Taylor grins."Yeah, of course we are."

0o0o0o0

Santana tries to look behind Quinn to see if she can read Taylor and Anna's lips. Quinn scoffs and gently pushes her closer to the table."Stop it, San. She's not a little girl anymore, let her deal with this on her own. If she needs help, then we butt in." Santana groans."I hate that you're right." Quinn grins then leans in for a kiss.

"I love that you're so protective of Taylor, but do you want to be one of those mothers who smother their teenager? You know how much Taylor would hate that." She pouts."Ok, I get it. But you saw how hurt she was, this girl better not hurt my baby again." Quinn. shakes her head.

"I though I was your baby, Mami." Adri says, pouting. Santana smiles then kisses her little forehead."You are my baby, but so is your sister. I love all my girls very very much."

Taylor walks over to join them. Santana looks at her expectingly."So, what happened?" She glances at Adrianna."We'll talk about it later." Quinn gives Santana a warning look, and she sighs."Fine. Are you done eating?" Taylor nods."Good, we're almost done here."

0o0o0o0

At the house, Quinn takes Adrianna to her room for her time out. Santana and Taylor go to the theatre room to talk."Anna said she still wants to go out, but her parents don't like me. So, I was hoping either you or mommy talk to them." Santana narrows her eyes."Why don't they like you?" Taylor shrugs."Apparently Anna told them I'm Bi, and they don't understand it, so I'm a bad influence and I'm confused."

Santana scoffs."That's bull shit, they're the ones who are confused."

"That's what I said."

Quinn walks in, and sits next to Santana."What did you say?"

"Anna's parents think Tay is confused for liking girls and boys. She told Anna her parents are the ones confused."

"Hm. I guess I can understand their confusion." Santana and Taylor roll their eyes."They also said I'm a bad influence. I think they just said that, so they don't sound like bigots."

"Taylor wants one of us to talk to them." Quinn snorts."Well, you defiantly won't." Santana glares at her."And why the hell not?" Taylor tries to hold back her laughter. Quinn shakes her head."I love you so much, San. But you're a hot head. I don't think it'd help to send you to talk to them. It'll end with you yelling in Spanish, absolutely not." She huffs, crossing her arms."Fine."

"Also Anna asked if we can go to the movies tonight, with Maci and Jacob. Since our camping trip is tomorrow, and with school starting this week, it's the only time we can. So, can I go, please?" The couple look at each other, and seem to have a silent conversation."Fine. I'll talk to her parents sometime this week after the camping trip. Don't be out too late, call when you get there, and call when you leave. I'll drop you off." Taylor smiles then hugs them both."Thank you so much. I love you both. I'm gonna call them and get ready."

Taylor runs out of the room. Santana grins mischievously and straddles Quinn."What are you doing, crazy lady?" She asks laughing."Today has been a long day." Santana pauses, bringing their foreheads together."Wanna take a bath with me?" Quinn smiles then leans up for a long kiss."I'd love to."

****Authors Note****

Anyone have a guess what's going on with Adrianna? If you think you know already, PM me, that way you don't ruin it for every1 else. Taylor and Anna's date will be in the next chapter, as will the camping. Any thoughts? Review, or like I said, PM. Thanks(:


	4. Chapter 4

Life isn't always Easy

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: smut. So, I'm trying to keep myself on a schedule for all of my stories, but it hasn't been working out for me. Hopefully sometime soon I'll set a day for new updates, but until then, please be patient with me. Enjoy, and don't forget to review or PM, thank you(:

Chapter Four

Taylor is in her room getting ready for her date with Anna. She's wearing a casual baby blue dress, and is strutting in front of her vanity, trying to fix her hair. Quinn knocks on the door, and walks in smiling.

"You look beautiful. Need any help?" She nods nervously.

"I don't know what to do with my hair." Quinn stands beside her, and brushes her hair.

"I think a simple side braid would suffice."

"Is Mami really ok with me going?" Quinn sighs.

"She's uncertain about Anna right now, and I won't lie, she'll have to gain her trust again." Taylor groans.

"She can be ridiculous." Quinn cracks a grin.

"She can be over protective, especially to the people she loves. I hate to break it to ya, sweets, but expect more of it as you continue to date." She rolls her eyes.

"Awesome." Quinn giggles.

"Don't worry, I'll reign her in." She sighs in relief.

"Ugh, thank you, mommy."

Unknowingly to the blondes, Santana is standing in the doorway.

"You can't reign me, babe." They both jump, and Quinn just smiles shaking her head as she finishes Taylor's braid. Santana stands behind the teen, and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Mija. Anna is a lucky girl." She blushes."She better not break your heart though, or she'll be getting a visit from Snix." Both blondes snort. Quinn puts her arm around Santana's waist.

"You'll be doing no such thing, San. Anna was mature and talked to Taylor, she obviously wants to move forward from this, give her some credit." Santana sighs in defeat.

"I hate it when you're right." Quinn rolls her eyes and kisses Santana's temple.

"Ready, beautiful? We should leave now so you won't miss your movie." Santana and Quinn step back to let Taylor stand up, then Santana hugs the teen tightly.

"Have fun, text me when you get there, and when you're leaving. Te Amo." Taylor of course rolls her eyes at that.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Te amo." Quinn kisses Santana goodbye and the girls go downstairs to leave. Santana turns off the light in Taylor's room, then goes to the nursery. It's getting close to the toddlers bed time.

Adrianna is on the floor putting her new folders, pencils and crayons into her new little book bag. Santana frowns seeing her shaking her head again. She sighs and kneels beside her."Mija, grab your pajama's it's time for a bath."

Adrianna puts the rest of her things into the bag, then goes to her dresser and pulls out a white long sleeve shirt, with a ballerina on it that also says,'I want to be a ballerina when I grow up.' Then takes the pink stripped pants that go with it, along with underwear and a pair of little socks, all while still shaking her head. She hands them to Santana.

"Here, Mami." She smiles.

"Gracias, Mija." Santana takes her hand and takes her into the bathroom across the hall.

"Where's mommy?" Santana puts Adrianna's clothes on the sink, then turns on the tub.

"She took sissy to the movies with her friends." She waits until the water is warm, then plugs the drain and begins to undress Adri.

"Will she be back to read a story?" Santana smiles.

"Yeah." Adri seems to of stopped shaking her head, but Santana makes a note to tell Quinn about it later. She helps Adri in the tub then takes a wash cloth and pours soup onto it."Wash up, baby."

Adri shakes her head. Santana sighs."Why do you keep doing that?" Adri points to her duck set, in a bucket of her toys next to the sink."My duckies, Mami." Relieved she had a reason for shaking her head this time, Santana grabs her little duck set. A gift from Brittany, along with the ballerina pajamas.

"You can play with them when I'm done washing you, ok?" Adri pouts as Santana washes her body.

"I wanna play." Santana sighs, knowing it'll be one of those nights.

"When I'm finished you can." Adri hits the water, splashing Santana. She jumps back.

"Adrianna Maribel Lopez-Fabray, if you don't listen, I'll put your ducks back and you won't play with them at all." She says in her mom voice, then continues to wash Adri, while she sulks much like Santana.

When she's finished, she moves I. to her hair."Now you can play." Adri smiles grabbing a duck. She squeezes it, making the toy suck in some water, then squirts the wall. Santana takes a cup sitting on the side of the tub, and fills it with water."Put you head back, Mija." Adri does so as she still tries to play. Santana rinses the soap from her hair, then puts the cup back, and grabs Adri's little towel.

"Hop out, sweetie." Adri looks up at her with puppy dog eyes and a pout."Wanna play more, Mami." Santana takes a deep breath.

"It's bed time, baby girl. You can play tomorrow at the camp site with sissy." She crosses her little arms."Don't wanna." She mumbles. Santana huffs.

"Adrianna, I'm not in the mood for this. It's time for bed, and you'll get out of that tub if you don't want a spanking." Adrianna starts to cry, but does as she's told. Santana wraps the towel around her, drains the water, then dries Adri off and puts her pajama's on.

At this point she stopped crying, but is still pouting.

They hear the front door open, and Adri runs down to Quinn.

"Hey, baby. Ready for your story?" She kisses her cheek, as Adri warps her arms around her neck. Santana walks down the stairs looking tired. Quinn knows that look.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

Santana shrugs."Ask your daughter." Quinn arches her brow. Santana rolls her eyes and continues.

"She gave me a hard time getting out if the tub." Quinn pokes Adri's side.

"Is that true?" The toddler hides her face into her neck. Quinn turns to Santana."What did you do to get her out?" She holds up her hand, and that's all Quinn needs to know what she's talking about.

"Ok, it's time for me to tell someone a story, and then it's bedtime." As Quinn walks past Santana, she softly kisses her lips.

"Meet me in our room." Quinn says with a wink. Santana moans quietly to herself.

0o0o0o0

Taylor is really nervous, and Quinn tries to encourage her on the drive to Anna's house."She's your best friend, you already know each other, and it won't just be the two of you, so you don't have to worry about it getting awkward. Just be yourself, beautiful."

"Yeah, that's true. But knowing it's a date is making me nervous."

"Well, like I said, it won't just be the two of you. It's a group date, and you're going to the movies, so try and relax." Taylor takes a deep breath.

"Will you be talking to her parents tonight?" She asks timidly.

"Um, I wasn't planning on it, but if you want me to, I will." She shakes her head.

"I don't like that we have to use Maci to out together, but right now isn't the time for that. I just want to enjoy myself with Anna, then after camping you can."

"Ok. Good call." Quinn says pulling in front of the house."So, Maci and her date will be dropped off by Marley, and she'll take you to the movies?" Taylor nods.

"Yeah, I texted Maci already, they should be here soon." She hugs and kisses Quinn."Bye, mommy."

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun." Taylor climbs out of the car, and takes in one last breath before walking up to the porch, and knocking on the door. Anna's mother, Crystal, greets her.

"Oh, hello, Taylor. Come on in, Anna is in her room." Crystal steps aside to let her in.

"Hi, Mrs. Hartman. It's good to see you. Are you sure Anna is ready though? Maybe I should wait." She sad nervously.

"No, she told me to send you up when you get here." Crystal goes into the living room, leaving Taylor standing in the foyer.

"Are you coming?" She looks up at the top of the stairs. Anna is looking down at her with a playful smirk.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming." Taylor goes up the stairs, meeting Anna at the top."You look beautiful." Anna blushes. She's also wearing a casual dress."You look beautiful too." Taylor bites her lip, looking down at her feet.

"G-gracias." Anna takes Taylor's hand, making her look up.

"Relax, Tay. We're best friends, and I already like you. So, just be yourself, and relax, ok?" Taylor takes a deep breath, smiling, then nods.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so nervous." Anna shrugs.

"I was too, but seeing you just made me really happy that we're doing this. I mean, I wish it could

just be us, but I won't let that ruin it. I want to have a good time." Taylor nods, feeling like an idiot for being so nervous and worried.

"Yeah, me too."

"Good." She turns her head, kissing Taylor's cheek."Let's go in my room, Maci and Jacob will be here soon."

0o0o0o0

Santana has put her pajamas on, and brushed her teeth, and is now sitting in bed, watching tv and waiting for Quinn. Luckily, her wife shortly walks in."You're in bed already?" She asks going into the bathroom.

"Yeah, we're leaving early in the morning tomorrow. I already packed our clothes, and Taylor's. We'll have to pack for Adri in the morning though, but that shouldn't take long." Quinn stands in the doorway, brushing her teeth. She gives Santana a thumbs up.

"Did it take you long to get Adri to sleep?" She puts her finger up, and spits into the sink.

"She's actually waiting for you. She wants to say goodnight to her Mami." She says with a smile. Santana throws the blankets aside, and climbs out of bed.

"I swear to god, if she doesn't stay in her room tonight." Santana says walking out to the nursery. Quinn just shakes her head.

Santana peaks her head in the door. Adri is desperately trying to stay awake, waiting for her. She walks inside and sits at the edge of her little bed."Hey, sleepy head." Adri smiles tiredly.

"Mami." She holds her arms out. Santana smiles and leans down for a hug and kiss."Night, Mija. Te amo."

"Night, Te amo." Santana kisses her forehead, then puts her hand over the toddlers chest. When she's satisfied, Santana checks that the inhaler is still in her bed side draw, then goes back to the master bedroom.

Quinn is now laying on the bed, in her pajama's and watching tv. Santana closes the door and crawls over her wife, making her giggle."What are you up to?" Santana doesn't answer, instead she lays on top of Quinn and kisses her neck. Quinn moans then holds Santana's waist.

"Ugh, San." She moans as the Latina kisses a certain spot under her ear. Santana trails to Quinn's cheek, then finally her lips in searing kiss. Quinn tightly grips the back of Santana's shirt as their tongues tangle together.

Santana comes up for air, they're both panting and already worked up."How do y-you thi-ink it'll take for A-Adri to co-ome in here?" She asks Quinn, trying to catch her breath. She shakes her head, then flips them.

"We have time." Quinn dips her head for another kiss. Santana moans into her mouth and opens her legs so Quinn falls between them. She moans, bucking her hips, causing Santana to groan. Quinn breaks the kiss then pulls down Santana's pants and underwear. The Latina chuckles.

"You're not waisting any time, huh?" Quinn takes hers off too then hovers over Santana.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no." She grins.

"Thought so." Quinn lowers herself onto Santana. They moan at the contact and thrusts their hips. Quinn pulls Santana's shirt up, revealing her well sized twins. She cups the right breast, while taking the left nipple in her mouth. Santana moans, gripping the back of her head.

"Ugh, you're so obsessed with my tits." She moans. Quinn grunts and bites her nipple. Santana yelps in pleasure."Ahh, fuck. That felt good." She gives the other breast the same attention, even biting that one too. A little knock is heard on their door, they both groan and pick up the pace. As much as they hate the interruption, they're also glad they taught her to knock on their door when it's closed.

"Mommy, Mami." Quinn hits a particular spot, Santana moans a little too loudly, but Quinn quickly covers her mouth so Adri doesn't hear.

"We'll b-be ri-ight with you, baby. Go t-to your r-room." She yells.

"Ok." They hear Adri run back to her room. The mattress begins to squeak as Quinn grips Santana's hips and opens her legs wider.

"Ahh, god. That's good, fuck, keep going." Santana moans. Quinn lays her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I-I'm close." She moans.

"Hmmm, me too." Santana holds on to Quinn's shoulders and they shortly reach their high.

0o0o0o0

It wasn't long for Maci and Jacob to arrive, now the four friends are at the movies, and buying snacks at the stand."One large popcorn, two waters and a coke." Jacob orders for himself and Maci. Taylor takes out we wallet before Anna can grab hers from her purse.

"Two waters, and a medium popcorn with extra butter, please." Anna pouts.

"I wanted to pay for it." Taylor smiles with a shrug.

"Maybe next time." Anna nods.

"Deal." Maci rolls her eyes.

"You two are talking stereotypes." Taylor glares at her.

"If you're trying to be funny, you're not." Anna grabs their snacks, then takes Taylor by the hand to their movie. They're a little early, but the previews should be starting shortly. Anna puts the popcorn on the floor between them, and puts their drinks in the arms of their seats, then rubs Taylor's back.

"Ignore her, Tay. Let's not ruin our fun, remember?" Taylor takes a deep breath, and smiles at Anna.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll try to not let her get to me, and the movie will be starting anyway, what more can she do?" Anna smiles shyly then reaches out and holds Taylor's hand. She smiles back when Maci and Jacob finally take their seats. The lights dim, and the previews start.

0o0o0o0

Santana groans waking up the next morning. She's sore all over her body, and she's positive it's not due to the adult activity that took place in the master bedroom the night before. After Santana and Quinn put some clothes on, they went to the nursery. Adri is still having trouble going to sleep. So, the couple got stuck sleeping in her room, with Quinn in the tiny bed with Adri, and Santana on the floor next to them.

Adrianna originally wanted to sleep in the 'big bed,' as she calls it. But what had happened in it moments before, Quinn and Santana convinced her to have a 'sleepover' in her room.

Santana stretches with a hiss as her soar muscles ache, then sits up to find Quinn and Adru cuddling on the bed. She smiles and leans over, kissing Quinn's temple."Wake up, Mi Amor. Brit and Joe will be here soon, we have to get ready." She says between kisses.

Quinn stirs, but doesn't wake up. Santana goes on her knees, and this time kisses her wife's lips. She smiles feeling her kiss back."We have to get ready, babe." She whispers against her lips. Quinn whimpers as Santana pulls back.

"Sleepy." Santana snorts.

"You can sleep in the car, I'll drive." She grins, with her eyes still closed.

"Ok. I'll get up if you give me another kiss." Santana smiles and reconnects their lips in a loving kiss."Love you." Quinn says. Santana cups her cheek.

"Love you more." She kisses the tip of Quinn's nose."Come on, let's get moving. I'll wake Taylor up." Quinn snorts.

"You just want to interrogate her about the date. I'll wake her up." Quinn gently lays Adri down, since she ways laying on her chest, and walking past Santana, she lightly slaps her bottom."Get the baby ready, we'll just have cereal for breakfast." She says walking out of the room.

The door to Taylor's room, is cracked open, so Quinn peaks inside and finds the teen still sleeping. She walks in and rubs Taylor's back to wake her up, like she does whenever she wakes Santana up for school."Tay, sweetheart. Time to get up. Aunt Brittany and Uncle Joe will be here with Kaden soon." Taylor groans, hiding her face into her pillow. Quinn runs her fingers through her hair."Come on, I'm sure you don't want Mami in here." She groans louder.

"Fine, I'm up." Quinn arches her brow, even though she can't see it.

"Tay, I'm not leaving until I see those eyes open." She huffs and rubs her eyes before they open with a glare.

"See? I'm up." Quinn pats her bottom.

"No attitude. Brush your teeth, then come downstairs to eat. Mami packed your stuff last night, so all you have to do is make your bed and get dressed."

Taylor climbs out of bed, and goes into her bathroom. At the same time, Quinn goes downstairs and into the kitchen. She smiles seeing Santana and Adru sitting at the table with similar bed head. She walks over to Santana and kisses her forehead."Taylor will be down soon." She points her finger at Santana, as she sits between her and Adri."Don't bother about the date." Santana pouts.

"Fine." Quinn smiles at Adri eating her Lucky Charms, and kisses her cheek.

"We're going camping." She says with a smile. The couple return one at her innocence.

"Yeap, but house rules still apply." Santana says."No more misbehaving from you, little girl. Me and mommy have had enough, you're a big girl now." Quinn sighs.

"Babe, it's not time to have that talk." She shrugs. Taylor walks in putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"Ugh, cereal?" She says sitting between Santana and Adri.

"Well, unless you want to cook, this is what we're having." Santana says. Taylor reluctantly pours herself a bowl, as does Quinn for herself and Santana.

Eating her cereal, Santana stares at Taylor."How was the date?" Quinn slaps her arm, Taylor rolls her eyes.

"San." Quinn warns.

"What? I wanna know." She pouts. Taylor shakes her head.

"I'm not talking about it right now."

"Why not? Aren't you supposed to be excited to talk about it?" Taylor continues to glare at her.

"Yeah, with my friends, not my parents." The door belle rings, and Adri climbs out of her seat.

"Aunt Brittany!" She yells, running to the front door. Quinn followers her out, Santana stays behind with Taylor. The teen rolls her eyes.

"Forget it, Mami, I'm telling you." She walks out of the room, leaving an unhappy Santana behind.

Brittany has Adri in her arms, and Joe is standing by her side as they talk to Quinn."I bet Santana is exciting to leave." Brittany says with a laugh.

"Oh yeah. She has been counting down the days." Taylor steps in and hugs both Brittany and Joe.

"Where's Kaden?"

"In the car, sleeping still. He woke up really early, so as soon as we drove off, he fell asleep."

"I'm going camping!" Adrianna says, causing them to laugh.

"Someone's excited." Joe notes.

"Where's Santana?" Brittany asks. Taylor once again rolls her eyes.

"The kitchen. She's mad cause I won't talk about the date."

"Oh yeah, how did that go?" Before Taylor could answer, Santana walks in.

"Oh no, if I'm not allowed to know, neither are you." Brittany snorts.

"Ok, we better go now, though. I don't want to spend all morning unpacking everything out of the car." Quinn nods taking Adri from her.

"Good idea. Come on, baby, we have to pack your clothes." She takes Adri upstairs.

"Me and Quinn's stuff is packed already. So is Taylor's, we won't take long." While they gather their stuff, Brittany helps out by cleaning up the kitchen, and a few things in the living room, so they won't have to when they return. Then helps pack some food. Joe helps pack the bags into their car, and Santana continues to ask about Taylor's date.

"Babe, give it a rest." Quinn kisses her temple then climbs into the passenger seat. Santana sighs in defeat, getting in the drivers side, but then hisses in pain. Quinn frowns."You ok, babe? What's wrong?"

"Sleeping on the floor was not a good idea. My back is killing me." Quinn unbuckles her seat belt, and walks around the car. She holds up her finger to Joe as she does, letting him know to wait.

"I'll drive." Santana pouts.

"I said I would though." Quinn kisses her tenderly.

"Now I say I am. Babe, your in pain, you can drive home." She sighs.

"Mami, let her drive." Taylor says from the back seat. Santana grins.

"Will you tell me about the date?" Taylor glares, slowly shaking her head. Santana huffs.

"Fine." She switches seats with Quinn, and the blonde honks her horn, letting Joe know they're ready to leave.

0o0o0o0

Since Quinn and Santana own a camper at the site, they don't have to pay to get in, since it's paid for already. Brittany and Joe are still working on getting one, but Jay lets them use his."Did you remember our swimsuits, babe?" Quinn asks."I packed Adri's."

"Yeah, I packed our and Taylor's." Quinn parks the car next to the large camper. The drive wasn't fun for anyone. Adri and Santana were both restless, due to not getting a lot of sleep, so they were butting heads. And because of that, Taylor and Quinn had to play referee. Santana of course threatened that this would be the last camping trip Adri was going to, making the toddler cry, but Taylor comforted her so Quinn could drive.

"Never again." Santana complains getting out of the car. Quinn helps Adri get out, while Taylor takes their bags into the camper.

"I wanna swim." Adri says to Quinn.

"Not now, baby. We have to unpack, then we're going to eat, and you can't go without an adult anyway." Adri pouts and stomps her foot.

"I wanna swim." She whines. Santana groans getting her and Quinn's bag.

"Enough with the whining, Adri. This trip hasn't even started, and I have a headache."

Joe is taking their bags inside Jay's camper too. Kaden has woken up a few minutes before they arrived. Carrying him, Brittany takes Adri's hand."How about we go to the playground I saw, while your moms and Uncle Joe unpack everything?" Quinn smiles gratefully, then tends to Santana.

"You need to sleep." She says rubbing the Latina's back.

"Yeah, but we still need to unpack the food." Quinn kisses her temple.

"Me and Taylor will do that. You wanted to relax here before school, so let us do it, ok?" She smiles and leans in for a proper kiss.

"Te amo." Quinn smiles.

"I love you more. Now, go lay down and get some rest. I'll wake you up when lunch is ready." Santana kisses her again before going to the back of the camper. Taylor walks in, struggling with one of the boxes.

"I hate this part." Quinn giggles taking it from her.

"I know me too. But Brit only packed enough for the few days we're staying. So, stuff like ketchup, and anything that won't spoil can stay."

"Is Mami ok?" Taylor asks, looking to the back of the camper.

"Yeah, she just has a headache. We slept in your sisters room last night, and she had to sleep on the floor." Taylor nods, connecting the dots.

"That's why she's so crabby." Quinn laughs as they both start putting the food away.

"That would be it."

"Hm. So, why were you sleeping in Adri's room?" She shrugs.

"She couldn't sleep again."

"So? Doesn't she usually sleep with you and Mamin in your room?" She asks skeptically. Quinn blushes.

"Yeah, well, this time she wanted us to sleep in her room." Taylor raises her brows.

"Really?" She asks in disbelief. Quinn just continues to put the food away, not looking at Taylor. The teen narrows her eyes, then grimaces knowingly, and throws marshmallows at Quinn.

"Ew, mommy! That's disgusting." She laughs, not feeling so embarrassed anymore.

"Hey, we're married, it happens, and I'm allowed to make love to my wife." Taylor covers her ears.

"Ew, ok, I get it! Now, stop talking!" Quinn throws the marshmallows back.

"Stop yelling you'll wake your Mami up." Taylor shakes her head folding the box up.

"I'm scarred for life. This is the end of me." She says quietly to herself, but enough for Quinn to hear. And she rolls her eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic. Since everything is out of the car, I'm gonna go lay with your mother." Taylor grimaces.

"Ugh, mommy, gross. I'm so not staying in here for that." She laughs.

"What? I didn't say anything bad!" She yells out as Taylor leaves.

Quinn continues to giggle to herself, walking in her and Santana's new room for the next few days. Santana is already asleep. Quinn closes the door behind her, then crawls into the bed next to her wife, and cuddles her side. In her sleep, Santana wraps her arm around her waist, and pulls her closer. Quinn smiles and kisses the Latina's neck.

"What was with all the yelling?" She asks with her eyes closed. Quinn jumps, then cuddles closer to her.

"Nothing." Santana cracks one eye open.

"Hm, it sure sounded like something." Quinn hides her face in Santana's neck.

"Taylor may know we had sex last night." Santana just laughs. Quinn hits her arm."San!"

"What? It's funny." She says still laughing. Quinn shakes her head, laying on Santana's shoulder and smiles.

"She said she's scarred for life." Santana laughs louder before calming down.

"She's such a drama queen."

"Yeah, I wonder where she gets that from." Quinn says sarcastically. Santana pokes her side.

"You." Quinn snorts.

"In your dreams maybe." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn's forehead.

"Where's Adri? Did you put her in time out for being a brat?" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You were being a brat yourself, so you have no right to talk." Santana pouts.

"Was not." Quinn snorts.

"She's with Brittany. She took her and Kaden to the little playground down the road."

"M'kay." Santana closes her eyes again."What are we having to eat?" Quinn shrugs.

"Hot dogs and hamburgers, I'm guessing. How's your head feel?"

"Better." Quinn kisses her neck again.

"Good." From outside they can hear Adri yelling that she wants to swim. Santana groans, and Quinn just laughs.

******Authors Note*****

The second half of the camping trip will be in the next chapter. Any thoughts? Still have any guesses on Adrianna's behavior? I'll try to update soon, but not making any promises, it'll bite me in the ass if I do.


	5. Chapter 5

Life isn't always Easy

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Here's more of the camping trip. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review or PM, and if you have one, leave an ask on my blog, quinntanaeg. Thank you(:

Chapter Five

Santana kisses Quinn's forehead, then gently pushes her away so she can sit up."Don't you want to sleep some more, babe?" Quinn asks while she stretches.

"No, I'm up now." Quinn sits up with her, frowning.

"Are you sure?" Santana smiles and pecks her lips.

"Yeah, I'll take some Advil I packed yesterday." They hear knocking on the door, followed by Adri screaming.

"Mommy, Mami! Wanna swim!" The couple shakes their head. Quinn takes Santana by the hand, and pulls the Latina with her to get the Advil.

"Come on in, baby." Quinn calls out getting Santana some water. Adri struggles opening the door, but Joe comes up behind her and helps the toddler get inside.

"I wanna swim." Santana groans popping the pills in her mouth, and gulps the water.

"Ok, we'll swim after we eat." Adri pouts, crossing her arms.

"No, mommy. Sissy said we have to wait to swim after we eat, I wanna swim now." She whines. Quinn looks at Santana. She huffs with her hand on her hip.

"Fine, we'll swim while Uncle Joe makes the hot dogs and hamburgers." Adri jumps up and down with a big smile. Quinn takes her little hand as they walk to the back room."Let mommy help you out your swim suit on." She pauses at the door, turning to Santana."Babe, you wanna swim too?"

"I don't know." Adri pouts.

"Por favor, Mami." Santana sighs looking at the toddler's puppy eyes.

"I can't say no to that." Quinn giggles.

"Ok, me and Mami both will go swimming." Adri throws her little fist in the air as they walk into the room.

"Yay!"

"Mi Amor, I'll see if Taylor and Brittany want to come!" She calls out to her wife.

"Ok!" Santana opens the camper door and sees Brittany and Taylor playing with Kaden.

"Tay, Brit, we're going swimming, want to come?"

"Sure, I think I have Kaden's swim trunks." Taylor shrugs.

"Yeah, I love swimming here. You'll go on the slide with me, right?" Santana nods. Both still go on the slide together, not because Taylor is scared to go on her own, it just became something they like to do together.

"Come and get your suit on, we're leaving shortly." Santana goes back inside to get her own swim suit on. Adri runs out of the back room in her little purple bikini. Quinn also put two French braids in the toddlers hair, that way brushing it later won't be such a hassle. Adri jumps in Santana's arms, making her laugh.

"Mami, I want to go on the slide."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think you might be too short, we'll have to see when we get there." She pouts, and Santana rubs her back."But Mami will make sure you go on." Quinn walks out of the room, shaking her head.

"San, if she can't go on there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah, huh. Mami will go Lima heights on their as." Santana covers the little girls mouth, cutting her off.

"Where did you learn to say that?" Quinn asks with her hand on her hips, in her mom voice. Adri pushes Santana's hand away.

"I heard Mami say it." Quinn gives her a wife and I-told-you-so look. Santana sighs.

"Mija, that's a bad word you shouldn't be saying. Don't do it again, ok?" She looks between them both, confused.

"But you say it."

"Yeah, but I'm an adult. You're only four. So, there." Quinn snorts, rolling her eyes, then takes Adrianna from Santana.

"Get your suit on, babe. I'll grab the towels, we'll wait outside."

0o0o0o0

Arriving at the pool, Adrianna squirms in Santana's arms."Hold on, Mija. You have to wait for one of us to go in with you anyway." The girls pick a spot to sit, and lays there towels down on the lounge chairs. Santana puts Adri down, so she can put her own towel on the chair. Adri does a dance, like she has to use the bathroom.

"Mami, I wanna swim." She says grabbing herself.

"Mija, do you have to use the potty?" She shakes her head, and the girls giggle. Santana picks her up and kisses her cheek."We'll go to the bathroom first, then we'll swim."

"I'll go with you." Taylor says jumping up from her seat. Quinn sits on her chair, and Brittany sits on her right with Kaden between her legs. Quinn smiles seeing the baby's Spider-Man swimming shorts.

"Those are so cute." Brittany looks at them and smiles.

"I found them at Target. He loves Spider-Man."

"Is this the first time he's going in a big pool like this?" She nods.

"Yeah, he should be fine though, I have his tube so I don't have to hold him the whole time." Quinn snorts.

"I'm sure Taylor wouldn't mind, she adores him." Brittany laughs, while Kaden plays with a toy she gave him on the walk over.

"Have you and San thought about having another baby?" She shakes her head.

"The subject has been brought up, but we haven't actually discussed it. I don't know if I want to go through that again though. It took a few tries for us, and that miscarriage really got to me." Brittany pats her knee, sympathetically.

"I remember. What about adoption? I know that was a mess with Taylor too, but they're not all like that." She shrugs.

"I don't know, me and San have to seriously talk about it before making any decisions." Santana, Taylor and Adrianna return from the bathroom. Adrianna runs to Quinn's side.

"Mommy, we swim now?!" She giggles.

"Yes, baby. We can swim now." She picks her up, while Brittany lets Taylor take Kaden. Santana points to the lifeguard on the other side of the pool.

"I think he has to measure her for the slide, honey."

"Ok, but I think we should wait for that, and just swim for awhile." She says taking Santana's hand with her free one. Brittany grabs the baby tube she brought just incase. Quinn stops them before reaching the pool.

"Babe, we should put the vest on Adri first."

"Oh right." Santana goes over to their bags and takes out the little life vest, then walks over to Quinn and puts it on the toddler. They start in the shallow water so the babies can get used to the water first. Kaden splashes with Taylor, while Quinn holds Adri's waist as Santana attempts to teach her how to swim. Brittany just swims around the girls while keeping a close eye on Taylor and Kaden.

"Good job, Mija. Kick your feet more." Quinn looks away as Adri splashes her face.

"Too much kicking." She says holding her little feet. Adri looks back at her, pouting.

"Let go, mommy." She raises her brows.

"Lose the attitude, miss. sassy."

"Por favor, let go." Quinn releases her ankles and Adri continues to kick, but with less force this time. Santana can see a few teenage girls from the corner of her eye. They're talking quietly to each other, looking at her family, and one of them takes her phone out. Santana looks to Quinn and gestures with her head towards the group.

"I think they're taking pictures." Quinn looks over at the briefly and shrugs.

"They're no worse than the paps. I think they're just taking pictures to send to their friends, babe. Don't worry." Santana swims over to Quinn and stands behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I know. It just reminds me we'll have to deal with them soon. When is the book release?" Quinn gets momentarily distracted by Santana's lips, kissing her neck.

"S-Sometime this coming week, maybe Thursday." Santana kisses her temple a few times.

"M'kay." Brittany and Taylor swim over to them.

"Are they taking pictures?" Taylor asks, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, but try not to pay attention to them. They'll eventually stop." Quinn reassures her. Taylor rolls her eyes.

"I hate that."

"Well, we'll have to deal with it more, your mother's book release is coming up." Taylor groans as Brittany takes Kaden from her.

"We don't have to go to everything on your tour, do we?" Quinn shrugs.

"I don't have a schedule yet, we'll see. But, we always do GMA, and now we have Katie's new show."

"New York would be more fun without the paps." Taylor glances at Adri."Is the baby going too? This will be her first time dealing with the jerks. Aren't you and Mami worried she'll be scared or something?" Santana nods, still behind Quinn.

"A little, but we'll worry when we have to." Adri stops 'swimming' and starts whining.

"Mommy, I wanna go on the slide."

"Ok. Babe, do you want me to go down with her?" She looks at Taylor.

"Do you wanna go down yet?" She nods.

"Yeah, I'll go with Tay. Brit, you staying here?"

"Yeah, I'll be with our stuff. Kaden is too small to go on yet."

Quinn takes Adri to get measured, while Santana and Taylor head over to the slide. A young man, with dark short hair and well built is on duty. He gives them a friendly smile as they approach.

"Hi, can you measure her? She's been wanting to go on the slide since we got here." He climbs of his chair, then grabs the board.

"You're Quinn Lopez-Fabray, right?" She nods."I noticed those girls taking pictures. If you have a problem with that, just let me know."

"Thank you, but I don't think it's necessary. I'm sure they'll stop soon." He has Adri stand against the board.

"You're just tall enough, little one. Have fun." Quinn thanks him again, then picks Adri back up and walks to the slide's stairs. Reaching the top, they catch up with Santana and Taylor.

"Mami, I'm big enough to go on the slide!" Adri says with a big smile, excited. Santana, Quinn and Taylor laugh.

"Are you excited to with mommy?" She asks with a smile. Adri nods and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck.

"She's actually just tall enough. If she were an inch or two shorter, she couldn't go on." Taylor tugs on Santana's arm.

"Mami, the line is moving." They all move up a step.

"Which reminds me, the guy who measured her, mentioned he'll do something about the girls that were taking pictures earlier. I told him he didn't need to though."

"Hm, we might have to reconsider. I have a feeling they won't stop."

"What makes you say that?" She shrugs.

"We've been away from the media since Adri was a baby. I won't be surprised if we see them in some gossip magazines." Quinn sighs.

"Yeah, that's true. I won't ask though until they start again." Santana nods.

"Good idea." Taylor tugs on Santana's arm again.

"We're next, Mami." Santana sits on the tube first, then Taylor in front of her. Adri waves happily at them.

"Bye, Mami! Bye, sissy!" The girls wave back before the man pushes them down. Then he gets another tube, this time for one person since Adri is little. He has them wait a few seconds, then Quinn puts Adri on her lap, and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Ready, baby?" She nods and the man pushes them down. Adri screams the whole way, and Quinn just enjoys her daughter having a good time. As they come out of the slide, Santana already has her phone ready to take a picture. Taylor, and Brittany, who wanted to see the toddler's reaction, along with Santana cheer for the little blonde.

"Good job, Mija. Did you have fun with Mommy?" Santana asks as Quinn gets out of the tube, holding Adri in her other arm.

"Yeah, I wanna go again with sissy." Santana takes Adri from Quinn so she can get out of the pool, then passes her to Taylor.

"Tay, take her up once, then we'll eat." Quinn instructs her, handing the tube over. Taylor nods.

"Ok." Santana takes Quinn's hand, and the couple follow Brittany, who had Kaden in her arms, to their seats. Santana lays on one of the lounge chairs, and Quinn lays with her to cuddle, instead of sitting in her own. Brittany sits in the one next to them, with Kaden between her legs.

"Brit, did you out sunscreen on him?" Quinn asks. She nods.

"Yeah, while you were on the slide. I'm surprised Adri likes it, I thought she would cry or something." The couple smiles.

"Me too, to be honest." Quinn says.

"She's getting older, she won't be afraid of everything anymore, Mi Amor." Santana says rubbing Quinn's back. Quinn cuddles closer to the Latina with a huff.

"Don't remind me." Santana giggles, along with Brittany.

"It's good that we do this. It's nice to relax before school starts." Santana snorts.

"Brit, your kid won't be going to school for another three years." She sighs.

"Don't remind me." Quinn raises her brow.

"You want him to go to school? I had a hard time getting used to Adri going." Brittany shrugs.

"Of course I'll miss him, it's just been awhile since me and Joe had any along time. And when we do, we're too exhausted to do anything. It's been too long since we've been intimate, and I'm going crazy." Kaden throws his toy on the ground and starts to fuss. Brittany picks him up and rubs his back, while bouncing him.

"He needs a nap." Brittany says. Quinn gets up and goes to their bags.

"You brought the pack n' play, right?" She nods. Quinn finds it under Kaden tube. She takes it out, then sets it up for Brittany.

"So, you're telling me, that you and Joe haven't even had a date night?" Santana asks while Brittany settle's Kaden down, then puts him in the pack n' play.

"Well, we try, but we can never find anyone to watch Kaden." Quinn looks at Santana, and the brunette nods.

"Why don't you have a date night tonight? You don't have to go out obviously, just have some alone time in your camper tonight and do whatever. Me and Quinn will take Kaden, he can sleep over." Brittany thinks about it for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Quinn and Santana both roll their eyes.

"Yeah, of course. You babysat Adri enough times. Have fun with your boyfriend." Quinn says. Brittany smiles and hugs Quinn first, then Santana.

"Thank you, Joe will be very happy." Santana snorts as Quinn lays next to her.

"Of course he will." Quinn slaps her shoulder."Owh, babe. What was that for?" She rolls her eyes.

"Being inappropriate. I don't want to have that image in my head." She looks apologetic to Brittany."No offense." Brittany shrugs.

"It's ok, I don't like thinking about you and Santana having sex either." Quinn's cell phone rings, and she reaches to their bags to get it. Taylor and Adri return from the slide. Adru jumps on Santana's lap.

"Did you have fun with sissy, Mija?" The toddler nods. Taylor sits next to Brittany on her chair.

"We had our arms up, and screamed the whole time." Adri says, happily. Santana smiles down at her, then kisses her forehead.

"I'm glad you're having fun." Quinn disconnects the line, then puts her phone back."Who was that, babe?"

"Joe. Lunch is ready, we should go." Taylor helps Brittany with her stuff while she carries a still sleeping Kaden. Santana and Quinn gather their stuff, and together carry it to their campsite.

Brittany puts Kaden in their camper so he can sleep comfortably. Santana and Quinn put their stuff back into their own camper while Joe gets Adri some food, and Taylor helps herself.

"Babe, just put the bags in our room on the floor, I'm sure we'll need them again." Santana says from behind Quinn.

"We have to make room for Kaden's pack n' play though."

"Oh yeah. Put them in the corner then." Quinn puts the bags in a corner next to their bed. Santana hands her the last one, and then the Latina takes her wife by the hand, and walks out to get some hamburgers.

Brittany has joined Joe, Adri and Taylor. They're all sitting at the picnic table, eating when the couple walks out of the camper.

"It smells so good, I'm starving." Santana says. The couple gets their food, then joins the others at the table.

"Babe, Quinn and Santana offered to babysit Kaden for the night. We can finally have some alone time." She winks. Joe smiles.

"That does sound nice." He looks to Quinn and Santana."Thank you."

"You welcome." Quinn responds.

"I'll help too, Aunt Brittany. That baby loves me." Adri stays quiet as she eats her hot dog.

"It'll be nice having to look after a baby again, huh, Mi Amor." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana's lips.

"Defiantly, babe."

0o0o0o0

After a day of playing mini golf, and more swimming, Quinn and Santana take the kids back to the camper, with Kaden. Brittany and Joe are at a small party the employees put together for adults only, they decided to go last minute.

Santana is carrying Kaden on her hip while holding Quinn's hand, and Adrianna is walking beside her, while Taylor is walking next to Quinn. Adrianna frowns looking up at Kaden and Santana. She tugs on Santana's shirt.

"Carry me, Mami." She whines.

"You're a big girl, Mija. You can walk on your own, your cousin can't."

"But I'm tired, I want you to carry me." Adri continues. Taylor goes over to the toddler and picks her up.

"There, not stop your whining." Adri huffs, crossing her arms as they reach the camper.

"If you're tired, you're taking a nap." Santana comments walking inside.

"No nap!" Taylor cringes and covers her sister's mouth.

"Don't scream, Adri. It's rude." She sets the toddler down, then walks over to the couch and turns the tv on. Santana puts a blanket on the floor and puts Kaden on it, then gets his toys out to play with him. Quinn goes to the kitchen area and starts on dinner.

Watching Santana play with the infant, Adri frown deepens, and stomps her little feet into the small living room area. Adri stands behind Santana and wraps her arms around the Latina's neck.

"Mami, come color with me." Santana kisses her hand and rubs her arm.

"I'm playing with Kaden right now, Mija. We can color after we eat." Adri's lip quivers.

"I'll color with you, Adri." Taylor offers. Adri shakes her head, then sits on the floor in front of the couch, sulking. Santana laughs along with Kaden as she tickles the baby's stomach. Quinn glances over smiling at the pair.

"Babe, the chicken nuggets are finished. All that's left are the buttered noodles." She calls from the kitchen.

"Ok." Santana returns to the baby, when she smells something foul."Someone needs to be changed."

"I'll do it." Taylor says. Santana shakes her head.

"It's ok, I got it. Can you hand me the diaper bag?" Taylor reaches over the arm of the couch and grabs the bag, then hands it to Santana.

"Is it a number two, babe?" Quinn asks with a laugh, seeing her wife make a face as she starts changing the baby.

"Your ass stinks, kid." Taylor snorts.

"Language, babe." Quinn warns her. Santana finishes putting the new diaper on, and hands Taylor the bag to put back. Adrianna crawls over to them, and takes the pacifier Kaden had in his hand, and puts it in her mouth. Kaden starts to cry, so Santana picks him up and comforts him.

"Mija, why did you do that? Give me the pacifier." She shakes her head.

"I'm a baby, Mami. I needs it." She says around the pacifier.

"No, honey. You're a big girl now, not a baby. Give it back." She gently says, and again Adri shakes her head.

"Dinner's ready." Quinn calls from the kitchen. Santana turns to her wife, with pleading eyes. At this point Kaden has calmed down.

"Babe, can you get your daughter to give me Kaden's pacifier?" She raises her brow.

"Mt daughter, huh?" Taylor goes into the kitchen, and Santana follows suit. Quinn picks up Adri.

"Baby, why don't you give Kaden his pacifier back?" Adrianna takes it out to talk this time.

"I need it." She puts it back I'm and Quinn shakes her head while walking into the kitchen. Taylor and Santana are siting at the tiny table, and Santana has Kaden on her lap. Quinn makes Adri and herself a plate, then sits next to Santana with Adri on her lap.

"You'll have to take that put if you want to eat, baby." Adrianna does, but doesn't give it to Kaden. Taylor smiles fondly at Kaden as he eats some noddles with his hand.

"Are we going to have another baby?" Santana nearly chokes on her food. Quinn pats her back. When Santana has calmed down, she shoots Quinn a you-do-the-talking look.

"Uh, that needs to be further discussed between me and your Mami." Quinn says carefully. Taylor shrugs.

"Why not talk about it now? I'd love to have a baby brother, and I'm sure Adrianna would like it too." Santana shakes her head as she continues to give some food to Kaden.

"What your mother meant was, we'll talk about it alone." Taylor crosses her arms.

"Don't I have a say in it? I mean, yeah your the parents but, I think we should all get a vote."

"Do you want us to have another baby?" Quinn asks. Taylor shrugs again.

"Yeah, I think I do. Even if either of you don't want to carry, you can always adopt again. Maybe someone has a birth mom like I had, we could help them." Quinn looks over at Santana. The Latina huffs.

"Like your mother said earlier, we need to discuss it more." Taylor narrows her eyes.

"What is there to discuss. It's not like we can't afford another baby, and I heard it's good to have another when you're most happy." Quinn keeps quiet, helping Adri cut her chicken tenders. Santana takes a deep breath.

"Before we adopted you, we tried for a baby. It was your mother who originally wanted to carry the child. There were complications in the pregnancy, though and in the end I had to carry. We got Adri out of it, then another beautiful little girl stole our hearts, so we adopted her.

You're right, I'm happy right now and so is everyone else, but emotionally I'm not sure I can do that again. Just drop it, ok? This isn't the time or place to talk about." Taylor looks to Quinn, guilty.

"I'm sorry." Quinn smiles sadly.

"I know, it's ok."

0o0o0o0

After dinner, Taylor goes to her tiny room in the camper to text Anna. Quinn had just given Adri a bath, and is now getting her dressed into her pajama's. Santana is in the back room with Kaden, trying to sing him softly to sleep.

Quinn has noticed Adri has been showing signs of jealousy whenever herself or Santana played, or did anything with Kaden all afternoon. She's yet to tell her wife about it though.

"Ready for your story, baby?" She shakes her head.

"I want Mami to sing to me." Adri whines, pouting. Quinn sighs and takes Adri by the hand, into the back room. Santana is cradling Kaden in her arms, while she softly sings, and sways with him.

"Babe, Adri wants you to sing her to sleep too." Santana turns around, still swaying.

"Mija, I have to get Kaden to sleep. Why don't you let mommy read you a story?" Adri stomps her foot.

"No, Mami. I want you to sing." Quinn sighs and gently pushes Adri to the other side of the room.

"Let me talk to Mami for a minute, baby." Adri goes to the pack n' play. Quinn stands in front of her wife.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks, puzzled. Quinn leans in so Adri can't hear.

"I think she's jealous Kaden has been getting her Mami's attention."

"I haven't been doing anything I don't do at Brit's. Why is today different?" Quinn shrugs.

"When we're over there, Brittany or Joe usually take over the naps and feedings." Santana sighs, and looks down to a now sleeping Kaden.

"How can we even have a discussion about having another baby, if Adri gets jealous over her cousin. Imagine how she'd be with a new baby." Quinn rubs her arm.

"I know you don't want another baby, San, and it's ok, it wouldn't be good timing on our part." Santana smiles and leans in for a kiss.

"Waah, I'm a baby." Adri says, siting in the pack n'play. Quinn and Santana pull apart, then walks over to the little girl.

"Get out, Mija. You're not a baby anymore."

"Yes I am." She sticks her thumb into her mouth, blinking her eyes more times than necessary.

"You're a baby compared to Taylor, yes, but that's Kaden's and you're too big for it." Santana tries to gently explain. Adri shakes her head. Santana carefully passes Kaden to Quinn, and gets to Adri's level."I know I've been giving Kaden a lot of my attention today, but I don't love you any less, ok? You're my little girl, and there isn't anything you can say or do to change how much I love you. Besides, your cousin will go back to Aunt Brittany and Uncle Joe tomorrow." Quinn smiles, swaying with Kaden.

"You wouldn't color with me, or carry me, or sing to me." Santana strokes the little girls hair.

"I know, I'm sorry. We're here another day, we have time to do that stuff, I promise." A smile slowly appears on the little girl's face.

"Ok. Can you still sing to me?" Santana smiles back.

"Of course I can, Mija. Let's get you out of this so Kaden can sleep." Santana picks her up and Adri waves to Kaden.

"Don't forget, you're not sleeping over tomorrow." Adri whispers as they pass Quinn and Kaden.

0o0o0o0

Later in the night, Santana and Quinn are cuddling on their bed, with Santana almost laying on top of the blonde."Are you sad we're not having a baby?" Santana asks her wife.

"A little. Taylor is right, we can adopt again but, we still don't know what's wrong with Adri, and my book tour is coming up, we'll just be too busy." Santana cuddles closer to Quinn.

"Hmm, true. Maybe we can go back to this after we know why Adri is acting so weird." There's a short silence, and Santana suddenly thinks of something.

"You don't think it's a health problem, do you?" Quinn shrugs.

"I don't know, babe. But whatever the outcome is, we have to be strong. We've been through worse." Santana sighs.

"Yeah, we have. I'm surprised we're not some stupid show right now. Like the Kardashian's or something." Quinn snorts, shaking her head.

"Ugh, those people are terrible, and they're famous because of their name, not that they have talent." Santana closes her eyes, getting tired and lightly kisses Quinn's neck.

"Goodnight, babe. Love you." Quinn smiles, bringing the Latina closer to her.

"Goodnight, love you more."

*****Authors Note *****

Thoughts? It's a late update, I know. I got a brand new job, and I work all week for 36 hours, so idk how frequent my updates will be anymore, but I'll try my best. Again, my tumblr is quinntanaeg, I'll let you know when I update my stories for those who don't have a FF account. Also you can ask me any questions about my stories, the anon is on, so don't be shy. Thank you.


End file.
